The Legond of the Technolord
by WinxGirl34
Summary: When the Binary Galaxy's most powerful villian excapes from his prision, it's up to Timmy and the others to save Tecna's life before it's too late. Warning, Few blood scenes, Lots of Fluff Yes I watch the awful 4kids version
1. Part 1 Prologue and Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Technolord's **

**Evil Plan**

In the Fifth Vector of the Binary Galaxy, Tecna's home realm, there was an area of dungeons all surrounded by guards. One of the dungeons contained the most powerful technology sorcerer ever known, the Technolord. Even an Enchantix was no match for his power, but it was a very strong opponent when converged. As well as being a technology sorcerer, he could also shape shift using digital energy, something only the most skilled people of the Binary Galaxy could do. Using his shape shifting powers, he transformed into one of the other guards protecting another part of the dungeons.

"The Technolord has escaped!" he announced in the guard's voice.

"What are you doing in there?" the guard protecting that dungeon let him out, unaware of whom he was.

"Thanks a lot dude." the Technolord snickered sarcastically as he changed back to himself and knocked out the guard.

Back in his hideaway, he was planning to take over the entire Binary Galaxy. All he needed to complete this task was pure digital magic, and nothing blended in with it. He thought for a while, and then went to the head of the whole realm; the all-knowing DigiSphere would know where he could get it.

He arrived and put a sleeping spell on the guards, and then he walked down a long neon lighted corridor into a huge room. In the center of that room was the DigiSphere.

"All-knowing DigiSphere, where can I find a source of pure digital magic?" the Technolord asked.

"There is only one person from this realm who has the purest digital magic there is. A young girl, about eighteen, who attends Alfea Collage in the Magix realm, her name is Tecna." the Sphere explained as it showed the sorcerer what she looked like.

"Perfect, a fairy with plenty of digital magic." he laughed evilly.

After knowing his power source, the Technolord needed to think of his next move. Should he go to Alfea and just take her, or should he give her time to savor her last moments. If he did let her do that, she would try and get help, so, he would have to frighten her into keeping her mouth shut.

**Chapter 2 **

**The Frightening Encounter**

Tecna was walking in the forest by Alfea, just to have peace and quiet for concentration on her school work. She carried her books, a basket of food just in case she got hungry, and a blanket to sit on. She sat down by a tree and opened her book bag. She flipped to a page that was marked with a purple sticky note. A while after Tecna started studying, the Technolord had spotted her.

"Foolish move, studying alone, isn't it Tecna?" he stepped out of the trees and walked over to her.

"How do you know my name?" Tecna asked as she put her book back in her bag, then she got a good look at him, "You're the Technolord, the most evil person in my realm!"

"You're quite smart, and you, only you, have the purest techno magic of everyone in your realm. That's why I need it from you, but I would have to destroy you first."

"Just try it!" Tecna transformed into her Enchantix, and used her strongest attack on him. Though, as it shot toward him, the Technolord grabbed the energy right from the air, and it vanished in his hands. Then without warming, he hit her with his own burst of power. It was so powerful that she was knocked to the ground. She had to change back to her normal clothes. There was no point in trying if it was that easy for him to weaken her.

"It's no use Tecna, even an Enchantix is nothing compared to my powers. Just know this; I'll be watching you, hearing your every word. So if you try anything, your demise will be the most terrifying thing you could ever imagine!" he threatened as he disappeared into a portal of green techno smoke.

This could not be happening to her, she was frightened so much she couldn't think as logically anymore. Could this in fact be... the end? Tecna gathered everything she had out and headed back to Alfea, as she walked back, she started to cry. Tecna almost never cried, but she thought this was one of those times where it was only logical to be frightened; but because of being scared, she couldn't think as clearly. While she was walking, she covered her face with her hands; she didn't want anyone to know she was crying.

In the Winx's dorm room, Tecna had just come in, still in tears. She set everything on her bed, and then sat on the couch in the main room. Everyone had gone for lunch, so she was safe to continue crying, for now. Tecna didn't know what to do, he could be watching her that very moment, and she couldn't fight him, her Enchantix would be useless against him and she couldn't tell her friends or else something even more horrifying could happen to her. What could be more tragic then what the next few days could hold for her?

The Technolord was indeed watching her through his techno mirror, he grinned evilly as he saw her crying.

"Perfect, that fairy is so terrified; she'd jump at any sudden sound knowing that I'm after her. I bet now she won't even sleep at night, knowing her guard will be down and I could get her anytime I want." he cackled, rubbing his hands together and raised his eyebrows.


	2. Chapter 2 and 3

**Chapter 2**

**So Scared**

Tecna was still crying after fifteen minutes, her hands covered her face and every time she thought she heard something, she would jump up quickly, shaking inside. Just then, the door slowly opened, it was Timmy. Like every time before, Tecna jumped up suddenly, this time she was relieved that it was someone she could trust. Timmy ran over to her, he knew she had been through something tragic just by the look on her face. She was even more pale than usual.

"Tecna, what's wrong?" he asked as he held her in his arms, he could feel her shaking nervously. Tecna wasn't afraid to cry in front of him anymore, so she leaned against him and continued to cry as he held her.

"You're shaking; please tell me what's wrong?" Timmy replied.

"I... I can't." Tecna sobbed, "I really wish I could, but my life is at stake."

"Oh Tec, if you're in danger, you shouldn't keep it a secret from me. I love you too much." Timmy wiped some tears from her eyes.

"I know you do, but if I tell anyone, I'll be..." Tecna couldn't hide her fear any longer, thinking of the many ways the Technolord could hurt her.

"I would never let anyone hurt you. Just take a deep breath and tell me what happened" Timmy sat her beside him on the couch. She took a few deep breathes and began to explain.

"Okay, I'll tell you. A sorcerer from my home realm called the Technolord wants my powers. He said I am the only one in my entire realm who has pure technological magic. Unfortunately..." Tecna started to cry again, thinking of her fate.

"What is it?" Timmy asked quietly as he looked at her.

"He has to destroy me to get it, and I think he's going to use it to take over my realm. He is the most powerful person in my realm, even my Enchantix is useless now." she continued, "I'm so scared." Timmy held her closer than ever as she finally burst into fresh tears.

"Tecna." he whispered in astonishment and sadness, "It'll be okay, I'm here." Just then, Flora and Bloom came in and noticed Tecna crying.

"Tec, are you crying." Bloom spoke quietly.

"Why?" Flora asked. Timmy then explained everything Tecna had told him. Both girls came to hug her. Now Tecna's fear of a terrifying demise started to grow, but she knew her friends would do anything to help her.

"We have to let Ms. Feragonda know about this." Bloom replied. Everyone followed her to Headmistress Feragonda's office.

**Chapter 3**

**Permission**

Bloom knocked on the door of Ms. Feragonda's room.

"Come on in Bloom." Ms. Feragonda spoke, "Is there anything the matter?"

"It's Tecna; her life is in terrible danger." Flora began. Once again, Timmy explained everything, but now with the help of Bloom and Flora. Seeing how scared Tecna looked, Ms. Feragonda was stunned.

"Oh my, Tecna you look pale." She took a tea cup from one of her cupboards and Flora made some calming tea with her magic.

"This should calm your nerves a bit." Flora gave the cup to Tecna. Her first few sips were shaky, but the warmth felt relaxing.

"Ms. Feragonda, can I have permission to stay at Alfea to protect her?" Timmy asked.

"I'll ask Professor Saladen if you can Timmy, but if an Enchantix is powerless against the guy, who knows what he'll do to you."

"I don't care; I just want Tecna to be safe." Timmy responded. Just then, Saladen appeared on Ms. Feragonda's holo-phone.

"I heard what you just said, you haven't show this much heroism since you first attended Red Fountain. Now that you've shown that heroism, you have the permission to stay at Alfea. Consider it an extra credit assignment." Saladen announced.

"Even if it wasn't, I'd still do it for her. I care about her too much not to stay." Timmy pointed out.

He stuck by Tecna every second of the day; however, she was still too scared to let her own guard down. She was even to scared to eat.

"C'mon Tecna, you have to eat something," Bloom said.

"We're really starting to get worried about you," Flora told her.

"I'm sorry girls; my stomach is in knots right now." Tecna explained.

"Do you want to lie down for a bit, you look like you need it?" Timmy asked.

"No, I can't, he'll probably take me in my sleep!" Tecna suddenly stood up. She knew she couldn't let her guard down.

"Tecna, listen to me. I would never let anything bad happen to you." Timmy reassured Tecna as he took her to her room.


	3. Chapter 4 and 5

**Chapter 4**

**Hard to Rest**

In Tecna's room, Timmy sat her down on the bad, but she still was too frightened to sleep. Digit had just flown in the room.

"Hello Timmy, what's going on?" she questioned him.

"Do I have to explain it again? Every time I tell someone I think of how scared you must be." Timmy asked.

"No, I can explain." Tecna told Digit about her frightful encounter with the Technolord, and then she shivered a little inside.

"Tecna I can't believe this!" Digit was astonished.

"I know, I should probably face it, he might be too powerful for me to fight alone. I've tried, and... Based on everything I've read about him, he could succeed in his plan." Tecna started to cry lightly.

"Don't ever think that, Tec. you do know that I will never let this man hurt you." Timmy hugged her, "At least try and get some sleep, if not for yourself but for me."

"Fine." she lay down, a little nervous, then looked up at the ceiling.

"Just close your eyes and relax, you need to rest." Timmy replied.

"Promise not to leave me." Tecna said, shaking.

"I promise." Timmy went over to her and kissed her. After restlessly tossing for a while, she finally shut her eyes.

"So why are you here?" Digit asked quietly.

"Saladen and Ms. Feragonda gave me permission to stay at Alfea to protect her. Saladen considered it extra credit, but that doesn't matter to me now. I just want Tecna to know I be there for her." Timmy explained to Digit. Suddenly, Musa opened the door.

"Did she fall asleep yet?" she whispered as she tip-toed to her own side of the room.

"It took awhile, but she did it." Timmy answered,

"I know what happened, Flora told me. Layla and Stella found out from Bloom. Please tell me there's something we can do to help." Musa whispered.

"The best thing to do for her is to keep her from getting into the Technolord's hands. Who knows what he's planning to do to her." Timmy couldn't stand the images in his head of the Technolord trying to hurt her. He quickly shook the thoughts out of his head and looked at Tecna again. She was barely still, turning from side to side in bed.

"It's probably really heard for her to sleep right now." Musa said quietly, "Knowing how much danger she's in, I'm even scared for her."

"She is not in danger Musa. Not while I'm around." Timmy raised his voice a little, just enough to show he meant it.

**Chapter 5**

**Tecna's Nightmares**

Timmy had got his sleeping bag out on the floor beside Tecna's bed. It was late at night and everyone was asleep. In Tecna's dreams, she found herself strapped to a table. She could not escape and was extremely frightened. In her sleep, she kept yelling "Let me go!!" Then, in another dream she was falling into a pit of green techno lava with no powers. Finally she quickly sat up and screamed, she was shaking even more so then before. Timmy was up like a flash of lightening and ran to her bed.

"Shhh, it's okay Tecna, it was just a nightmare." Timmy held her tight, and she hugged him even tighter.

"It seemed so real. I know I'm sounding illogical, but it could actually happen to me, I've never been this frightened before." Tecna started to cry again.

"I know." Timmy replied.

"We heard you scream, Tec. Are you alright?" Bloom and Flora rushed in.

"Oh my, she's shaking even more." Flora gasped. She made Tecna some more of that calming tea, this time she made it stronger. Flora helped Tecna keep the cup steady, since she was too shaky to do it herself. Then Layla and Piff came in.

"Is she okay?" Layla asked.

"She'll be alright." Flora answered.

"Wow Tecna, you're shakier then I am after a nightmare." Layla joked.

"She's scared and you're making jokes, how mean!" Tune just woke up for a moment.

"Do you want Piff to sleep with you tonight; you look like you need her now more than I do." Layla asked Tecna.

"Thank you Layla." Tecna said as she stopped shaking. Layla gave Piff to Tecna and everyone went back to bed.

"Just lay down, Tecna." Timmy noticed her with Piff in her arms, sleeping away as usual. He carefully took her from Tecna. Then she got comfortable in her bed and then Timmy placed Piff on her head.

"This feels odd," Tecna replied.

"Stay still, if it works for Layla, it should work for you." Timmy told her as he got back in his sleeping bag. Tecna finally fell asleep again, this time she had a nicer dream then before, a dream of her and Timmy in a beautiful techno world.


	4. Chapter 6 and 7

**Chapter 6**

**Bring It On**

The next morning, Timmy was the first to wake up. Tecna was completely still, she wasn't shaking at all. That is until she finally opened her eyes, the beautiful dream was over, and it seemed like the nightmare had continued. Timmy was reading one of his books when she did awaken.

"Tecna, how did you sleep?" he asked as he carefully took Piff off her head.

"|I slept wonderfully." She replied dreamily as she got out of bed and hugged him.

"I'm so glad, are you able to eat something today?" Timmy asked her. He took her downstairs to the school cafeteria and sat her at a table. Then the other girls came down to eat.

"How are you feeling?" asked Flora.

"Better, but still terrified, the tea really helped my nerves, thanks Flora." Tecna hugged her friends.

"Is your stomach still in knots, you have to eat something today." Bloom gave her an apple and a piece of toast. She ate half the apple and the whole piece of toast, but she had a worried look in her eyes. Today could hold anything for her.

"We all have your back. And if this dude tries to do anything to you, he'll have to go through me!" Layla exclaimed.

"Me too!" Flora added.

"Bring it on! I won't a piece on this guy too." Musa pounded the table with her fist.

"I'm giving him a piece of my mind!" Stella stormed in as she heard their conversation.

"The Technolord's too powerful, your Enchantixes won't help." Tecna told them.

"Well we're going to try, for you!" Bloom announced.

"Timmy, you leave fighting this guy to us, you just make sure she sticks by you every second." Stella ordered.

"That's not too hard to do." Timmy responded.

"Don't get hurt." Tecna hugged all her friends tightly; she appreciated the support, but doubted their success.

"Tecna, I have something for you, but I left it back in your room." Timmy replied.

"Timmy, you didn't have to." Tecna wondered what he was about to give her. He took her back to her room and told her to close her eyes.

**Chapter 7**

**Virtual Realty Date**

Timmy guided Tecna trough the doorway of her room and sat her on the bed.

"Okay, open." he told her to open her eyes, there was a box wrapped in ribbons and bows on her lap.

"Oh Timmy!" she giggled as she unwrapped the bow. Inside the box were two pairs of virtual reality goggles.

"I've already programmed some simulations in for you." Timmy told her, "I'll show you." They both put one pair on and then faded into a world of purple glittery mist. Tecna's usual lavender top and skirt faded into an exquisite gown designed like her Enchantix. Timmy held her in his arms and looked in her eyes.

"This is so beautiful." she almost cried, but this time in happiness.

"Not as beautiful as you Tecna, I love you." Timmy wiped the tears from her eyes, and then he kissed her. As Timmy's simulation started to play a slow love song, they danced in the purple mist. This felt like a dream come true, for now. Tecna didn't even worry, she didn't even think about the Technolord's threat, all she knew was that she was happy with Timmy.

A while later, Timmy showed her another simulation he programmed into the goggles. It was a wonderful techno-city. It was just like her dream. Timmy took Tecna to a restaurant for milkshakes, and then they sat by a pond at a nearby park.

"I'm almost too scared to go back." Tecna replied when he told her it was time to leave.

"The girls will fight the Technolord if he comes for you, and I... I won't let him lay a finger on you." Timmy reassured her.

"That's what I'm worried about. The girls... he is ten times more powerful than any Enchantix, I don't think even convergence could hurt him." she explained.

"Bloom said they would try." he hugged her. With that, they held hands and took off their goggles. Timmy and Tecna were back in her room.

"That was amazing, thank you Timmy." she put her pair on her night stand and Timmy put his in his backpack.

"I just didn't want you to feel terrified all day. I was getting pretty worried last night when you had those nightmares. Today, I wanted you to feel special, because Tecna, you're my life." he sat next to her on the bed, and then kissed her once more. Tecna couldn't believe her ears, What he just said was the most romantic thing he's ever said to her, and he said some pretty sweet things lately.


	5. Chapters 8 and 9

**Chapter 8**

**Stars in Her Eyes**

That night, Timmy was going to show Tecna the most amazing thing she would even see. A short ways away from Alfea, they stood by a quiet pond. The sky was so clear, not a cloud in sight, they could see the stars from where they stood. Tecna didn't know Timmy had also packed a small picnic. Tecna was sitting on a rock with a dreamy expression on her face when she felt a soft tug on her hand and suddenly looked up.

"I have something to show you." Timmy guided her over and sat her across from him. She was quite speechless. All this, the virtual reality date, his protection, and now this was all because he loved her, cared for her and would not let anything harm her.

"That's not all, look." Timmy pointed up to the sky. Believe it or not, shooting stars began to fall.

"I...I can't-" Tecna was in loss of words as she listened to what Timmy had to say to her.

"No need to say anything Tecna. But every once in a while, when I see a shooting star, it reminds me of how the light catches those radiant teal eyes of yours." he explained in a soft voice. Tecna was once again left wordless with shock, those words were like poetry to her ears, and it was beautiful. So beautiful that she couldn't hold back any longer.

"I can't take it!" she finally burst out, covering her face and looking away, "I just wish we could stay in this moment forever, at least that way I would be safe."

"I promise you will, I care about you more than anything. Always have and I always will." Timmy placed his hand on her shoulder as she quickly turned around, "Please try not to think about it."

"I'll try, but it's so hard when anything could happen any minute." Tecna walked by the bank of the pond, Timmy kept an extremely close eye on her.

Meanwhile, the Technolord watched them through his techno mirror.

"That orange haired boy hasn't left her side since yesterday! This could be a challenge for my plans. If only I could get him away from her for five minutes..." He watched closely as he saw his opportunity approaching. Tecna was walking further away from Timmy as he was putting all the picnic things away.

"Perfect, here's my chance." the Technolord cackled as he used an invisibility transporting spell to travel to where they were without being seen. He hid in the bushes until the right moment to take his plan into action.

**Chapter 9**

**A Near Miss**

Tecna was just about to sit by the edge of the water when she tripped on a nearby twig on the ground. She had fallen into the lake, and then the speed of the current in the lake suddenly started to go faster and faster. Tecna was trying to keep her head above the surface, gasping for air.

"Tecna, hang on!" Timmy had just noticed her fall and immediately rushed to save her. Suddenly a whirlpool formed in the middle of the lake and was pulling Tecna inward. The Technolord had created the sudden change in current speed, and the whirlpool.

"Grab on to something, I'll get you out!" Timmy yelled from the edge of the lake as he followed where the current was carrying Tecna. She heard him, and grabbed the first dead branch she saw. Unfortunately, it could snap any second. Finally, Timmy caught up with the current and hurried to where he saw her, holding on to a twig that was about to break.

"Take my hand, I'll pull you up!" he reached out his hand, but she was too afraid that she would fall in again to try. However, her grasp on the branch was slipping, so she finally tried to reach out to him.

"Hurry, I'm slipping!" Tecna tried to reach further, but her right foot hit a rock at the bottom of the lake and she almost slipped.

"I got you." Timmy quickly grabbed her hand and used his other hand to pull her up. She was soaked, and shivering in his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked her as she tried to get up, but she was unsuccessful.

"Ow, my ankle, I think I twisted it." Tecna tried to turn her leg so she could look at it.

"I better get you back to get it looked at." Timmy helped her up carefully and gave her his shoulder to lean on.

"Wait, that sudden change in current speed was not natural, and neither was that whirlpool." she explained logically, "This could only mean he's out to get me. I probably don't have much time before-"

"Don't worry Tec, you're safe now." Timmy told her as they went back to Alfea.

Watching in anger, the Technolord couldn't believe what he saw.

"I almost had her! That boy is a threat to my plan; I need him to be as far away from her as possible. Then she'll be all mine." he laughed evilly as he thought of a plan.

* * *

**I know these chapters are short, but I wrote this earlier this year, so I can't change anything now**


	6. Chapters 10 and 11

**Chapter 10**

**Fed Up**

Timmy helped Tecna to the nurse's office at Alfea. He sat her down carefully on one of the beds as the nurse looked at her ankle.

"You're lucky it's just a twisted ankle, anything could have happened." the nurse replied after Timmy explained everything that happened. She bandaged Tecna's ankle and cast a pain relieving spell on it.

"This should last you through the night. I wouldn't want it keeping you awake." she said as Timmy and Tecna left the room.

Back in her room, Tecna was catching up with schoolwork as she rested her ankle on an extra pillow. Timmy was in his sleeping bag reading. Suddenly, all the other Winx girls walked in and gasped as they noticed Tecna's ankle.

"What happened?" asked Bloom. Tecna explained everything as she looked down at her ankle.

"I have had it! I'm taking this guy down no matter how strong he is!" Stella stormed.

"Yeah, I'm totally fed up with this too. If he even tries to hurt Tecna anymore, he's got another thing coming!" Musa snapped.

"Guys, I'm all for protecting Tecna, but do we really know how powerful this guy is?" Layla asked.

"I heard stories about him when I was little, but I really can't tell you what he's capable of doing... to me and my realm. All I know is he had destroyed the Binary Galaxy's second vector a few years ago." Tecna explained.

"Well, we are going to defeat him, even if it takes everything we've got." Flora finally spoke up, "But for now, we have to try to get some rest, especially you Tecna."

Later, Timmy noticed Tecna still studying; he thought she must be exhausted.

"Aren't you tired?" he asked.

"A little, but if I have to go back to classes tomorrow, I might as well get my work done now." Tecna informed sleepily.

"C'mon Tecna, you have to get some sleep." Timmy replied.

"I never fell behind before and I'm not about to now." Tecna protested. Timmy got up and took her books from her.

"Timmy, give it back!" she giggled as she tried to reach for them, she almost slipped out of bed, but Timmy caught her.

"Take it easy Tec, remember you ankle. But seriously, you need your beauty rest, though you're already so beautiful," Timmy joked.

"Oh Timmy." she smiled as she tried to lie down.

"How's your ankle anyway?" Timmy asked her,

"Fine," she answered quietly, "but it's limiting my ability to move."

"Like the nurse said, a lot worse things could have happened." Timmy reminded her, "Good night Tecna"

"Good night, Timmy." Tecna turned the other way and thought of all the beautiful things he had shown her, especially the shooting stars.

**Chapter 11**

**Another Nightmare**

Tecna thought she would have wonderful dreams that night; unfortunately they were too frightening for her to imagine. In this dream, she was tied to some sort of metal pole. Just then Timmy walked out of the shadows. At first she was relieved, until he shape shifted back into the Technolord. Tecna woke up quickly, her heart was racing. Timmy woke up before her, he couldn't sleep either, but when he heard her breathing heavily, he knew she had just had another nightmare.

"Are you alright Tecna?" he asked as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Timmy, please tell me it's really you, don't lie to me." Tecna was afraid of what would happen next.

"Yes, it's me; you know I'd never lie to you." Timmy put his hands on her shoulders, "What happened?"

"I was tied to a metal pole, and then you came. Or at least I thought it was you until..."she started to explain.

"What?" Timmy asked gently.

"Until you shape shifted into-" she continued until Timmy cut her off.

"No, it's me, honestly." he reassured her, "I won't leave you until this is all over. Now try and get back to sleep."

"I can't, I'm too scared now." Tecna put her head on her pillow, "I'm sorry."

"It was never your fault. You don't even deserve this. I just wish I could undo what has happened." Timmy replied.

"He'll come for me, I just know it!" she struggled to turn to bury her face in her pillow and started crying again.

"Tecna, look at me, I won't let anyone hurt you." Timmy made her face him, and held her tightly. She felt better with his comfort, but cried herself to sleep in his arms. After a while, he gently placed her in her bed, cautious not to touch her ankle. Then he got in his sleeping bag.

"I know it's hard to forget." he whispered as he looked at her again, "but I won't give up on you." he looked at the ceiling for a while, then hit the side of his face, he was worried for her. All he wanted was for her to trust that he and the other Winx would protect her.

But the day would come when he would have to try his very hardest to keep her out of danger, and it would come sooner then he thought.


	7. Chapters 12 and 13

**Chapter 12**

**Failed Protection**

As Tecna woke up the next morning, the first thing she felt was the pain of her ankle. Her ankle had gotten worse and the spell had worn off. Now, it was more painful than it was the previous night. Tecna struggled to sit up in bed, trying not to move her leg. Timmy was reading his book, waiting for her to awaken. When he noticed that she did, he ran over to her bed.

"Tecna is your ankle okay?" he asked.

"It... it's so sore, I can't even move it, I... I don't think I can get up." she answered, trying not to sound helpless.

"I can get a bit of pain relieving potion from the nurse, and something for you to eat. Are you sure you'll be safe by yourself? I was really worried last night when you woke up again." Timmy looked at Tecna with pained eyes. Since she twisted her ankle, he didn't want to leave her for one split second. She could become an easy target with an injury and no protection.

"I... I'll be fine, I'll probably just... try to rest." she responded, trying to lie back down. Timmy left the room, having second thoughts about leaving her unprotected. Tecna tried to fall back to sleep, but her throbbing ankle was keeping her awake. Suddenly, she saw a shadow floating around her bed, could her fewest days be up?

Timmy rushed back to Tecna's room with the potion and the food, unfortunately, he was too late. The Technolord had trapped Tecna in a force field and try as she might, she couldn't break free.

"Let her go, now!" Timmy dropped everything and pulled out his laser.

"Pathetic boy, you left her for a minute, and she's mine." the Technolord laughed hysterically, but Musa blasted him from behind.

"You're really tryin' my patience!" Musa yelled in anger as she knocked him on the ground.

"Hey mister ugly, I'm over here!" Stella taunted from behind Musa.

"Alright, we'll take care of this creep, you get Tecna out." Bloom told Flora and Layla the plan. Flora and Layla flew over to the force field and used Enchantix convergence to try and break it.

"It's too strong, we can't break it!" Layla told Bloom as she tried her very hardest and used all her strength with the help of Flora's power. Finally the two friends managed to break the force field.

Unfortunately for Tecna, the Technolord grabbed her and covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. Then he formed one of his techno smoke portals out of thin air and cast his sleeping spell on Tecna. Timmy sprinted toward the portal, unluckily for him, it closed before he could jump in and save her, leaving him fallen on the floor.

"I shouldn't have left her." he said sadly.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, your intentions were good." Flora encouraged him.

"We will get her back, but we'll have to hurry!" Bloom ran out the door, with Timmy right behind her, running like there was no tomorrow.

**Chapter 13**

**Nightmare Come true**

Tecna woke up in a dark, cold room, and she was tied to a metal pole in the center of it, just like her dream had predicted. The bandages on her ankle were starting to get torn, and it looked like her injured ankle had been scraped from the rocks on the floor. It was beginning to get infected with dirt, not to mention even more painful. Suddenly, a shadow drew closer and closer to her until the image was visible. Tecna know what would happen next, her heart was beating faster as the footsteps came closer. It was the Technolord, now shape shifted into Timmy's body.

"Please... please tell me it's really you Timmy, please." Tecna replied. There was shakiness and fear in her voice. She was almost crying, afraid of what would happen next, knowing this is exactly what happened in her dream the previous night.

"Sorry, I don't think you'll see that orange haired boy ever again, nor will you see the light of day!" the Technolord shape shifted back into his own body as he spoke. As Tecna saw this, she screamed in terrifying fear.

"Quiet!" he snapped at her, "Now, I'm feeling quite agreeable, I'll give you half an hour before I finally have your techno magic!" He disappeared into the darkness, leaving his two minions to guard the room. Tecna burst into tears as he disappeared; she was too frightened to think at all. One of the guards in the far corner could hear her weeping, and turned to face her.

"You!" he snapped, "Quit crying!" She tried to turn the other way. But the magic resistant rope was wrapped to tightly around her for her to move, and her ankle made it even more impossible. She hung her head and continued to cry silently.


	8. Chapters 14 and 15

**Chapter 14**

**Desperately Seeking **

**Tecna**

Timmy and the rest of the girls transported to a very scary, dark area of the Binary Galaxy. Up ahead was a mountainous lair where the sky above flashed green lightening.

"That isn't normal." Musa pointed up ahead.

"Yeah, totally creepy, I mean, have you ever seen green lightening before?" asked Stella as she shivered.

"That must be the Technolord's lair," Timmy headed into a sprint toward the tower up ahead, "I'm going in!"

"Wait, Timmy!" Bloom yelled as she flew after him.

"No, I'm not just going to wait while this guy's trying to hurt Tecna!"

"I know," Bloom finally caught up to him, "but we're coming with you."

"Guys, we don't have time to talk, our friend is in danger!" Layla started to fly toward the tower as the others followed.

It was time, Tecna woke up again, this time, strapped to a table as her very first nightmare had predicted. Above her were several green spheres, hovering above her legs, arms, everything except her head. By now, all she could think about was how her life would end, and the agonizing pain of her broken, scraped, infected ankle. She struggled to get up, but every time, the straps gave her a little zap. In a few minutes, the spheres above her started to glow brighter and brighter until that shocked her. The sudden feeling stunned her and left her heart beating rapidly. A few seconds later, Timmy burst through the doors with the rest of the girls following him. All the girls gasped in awe as they saw what was happening before their eyes. Once again, Timmy pulled out his laser and aimed it at the Technolord with extreme rage.

"If you did anything to Tecna, I'll...!" he pulled the lever, but the man jumped aside as the beam struck the ground.

"Relax, your girlfriend's fine, for now." The Technolord smirked. With that, Timmy's eyes widened as he saw what he was going to do to her.

"You just go help Tecna, we can handle this guy." Bloom told Timmy as she flew toward the other girls to give them their cue to step in. She readied her Dragonfire and blasted it at the Technolord. While the Winx were trying to defeat him, Timmy quickly darted toward his one and only love. Tecna had noticed the spheres begin to glow again and tried to tell him.

"Hurry... they're about to..." she began to say, but it was too late, the spheres had shocked her again, and when they did, she could see her whole life flash before her eyes. However, she was only shocked unconscious, but it felt and looked so much worse. A few more times and she would stop breathing from the sudden impact.

"No!" Timmy tried to knock the spheres down, but as he reached for them, he got a little zap on his finger. There was a barrier surrounding them that was what gave him the static shock. Timmy looked down with pained, hurt eyes; he could not stand to see Tecna in this condition. And to make things worse, he felt the heaviest bit of guilt on his shoulders that he had never felt before, or maybe it was Musa tapping him on the shoulder from behind.

"Huh?" he slowly turned to her, trying to force back tears.

"I will try my hardest, you can count on that." she encouraged him to know that if Tecna was gone, the feeling of emptiness would float around the Winx Club forever. She was Musa's best friend, and roommate, so if there was one tiny ray of hope, it would be used to its fullest extent. Musa concentrated on her strongest attack to break the barrier, luckily, it melted like ice. Timmy knocked every single sphere on the ground in anxiousness and as they broke, small explosions formed. He carried Tecna to a safe place, but the Technolord had spotted him.

"No one tries to hurt Tecna! Not even you!" Timmy carefully placed Tecna in a safe area and jumped back to attack the Technolord, "I can take you on right here, right now!"

"He's insane." Layla whispered to Stella.

"Love can do that to you, Amore told me that." Stella responded.

"I have a better idea," the Technolord aimed his hands at Tecna, who was around the corner. Just then, two blasts of energy appeared from them, heading straight for her. Timmy quickly dashed in front of the darting power blasts, but they swirled around him and continued to head toward Tecna. The energy lifted her into the air and she floated toward the Technolord. As she floated past him, he grabbed by the wrists and the energy around her disappeared. Suddenly, the ground of the lair shook, a chasm filled with techno lava formed behind where the Technolord stood. He hung her freely by the wrists over the edge of the ravine, she was still unconscious.

"Take one step further and your precious girlfriend gets it!" he ordered. Everyone stood completely still in terror, except for Timmy, who was infuriated by the shadow of guilt that hung over him.

"You wouldn't dare!" Timmy sprinted toward him, in efforts to grab Tecna's hand before she was dropped. However, he was too late, the Technolord had let go of her wrists and she began to fall down into the chasm.

"Tecna, No!" Timmy carelessly and courageously pushed him aside and dived in after her. All the other Winx girls watched in shock and awe as he jumped fearlessly down the ravine of techno lava.

**Chapter 15**

**Words of Love**

The Winx Club burst into angry tears as they saw Timmy jump.

"Yes!" the Technolord cackled, "As your friend falls into the lava, all her power will be absorbed by me. As for her... she'll be fairy dust!"

"Girls, let's take the guy down, for Tecna!" Bloom stood in front of the others and started the convergence, and the others followed.

Meanwhile, Timmy was falling after Tecna; he had to fall further in order to reach her in time. Finally, he was able to reach for her hand. He grabbed on to her tightly as they fell in mid air. Timmy just hoped that they would land on the rock floating on the techno lava's surface. Suddenly, he remembered that he had installed a grappling hook to his phantom blade. With his free hand, he fired the hook onto the side of the chasm and reeled himself in with Tecna held tightly in his arms, and she was still unconscious.

The Winx attacked with their strongest convergence, the Technolord was pushed to the edge of the chasm. He fall and actually splashed into the techno lava. Everyone watched a few moments later to see an arm grab on the edge the ravine, it was Timmy climbing out. He had Tecna safe in his arms.

"I suppose you defeated him?" he asked as he laid Tecna down to rest and knelt down beside her.

"I think so." Bloom and the others huddled around Tecna as Flora checked for a pulse.

"Oh no, I think the last shock did more to her then we thought." She gasped breathlessly, she couldn't find it,

"No, no, no, no, no." Timmy would not listen, the shadow of guilt hung over and all around him now. He had to do something, but he couldn't take it, he literally started crying.

"Tecna, I love you, those radiant teal eyes, the brilliant smile, and that amazing voice... I didn't want to leave you, but I also didn't want to see you in pain, that's way I left. I'm so sorry." Timmy spoke softly, trying not to let the other girls see him cry. He took her hand and felt her soft skin. All his tears fell on the back of it. Suddenly he could feel a pulse, a rapid one. Tecna sat up without opening her eyes, but tears of fear flooded from them. She was shaking more the ever before.

"Where am I, I have to get out of here." she struggled to move away from them. Timmy grabbed her hand as she quickly faced him, he could tell she was scared.

"It's all over, open your eyes." Timmy held her in his arms as she slowly opened them.

"Timmy, is it really you?" she asked, almost ready to try to get away, knowing what happen last time.

"Tecna, it's me, look." Timmy grabbed her hand again, "All your friends came too."

"Girls." she hugged all her friends as tears came down her cheeks, "I feel so helpless. Look at my ankle; it was scraped while those minions dragged me by the arms. Now I think it may be infected with dirt, I can't even walk."

"Oh Tec, this is my fault, I shouldn't have left you." Timmy held her in his arms once again, he felt so bad.

"I heard everything; those incredible words could have been what saved me from dying."

"Please don't say that Tecna, especially if it refers to you. I can't stand losing you."

"Okay, I really hate to break up the sweet moment, but we better get you home. That ankle looks totally whack." Musa looked away from Tecna's ankle with disgust as everyone laughed at her remark.


	9. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**R****ecovery**

In Tecna's bedroom, everyone gathered around the bed to see Timmy fix her ankle. He had took a first aid course at Red Fountain, and the nurse had been absent since the previous day.

"Squeeze my hand if it hurts." he told Tecna as he was about to run a warm cloth over the scrape. Tecna groaned and squeezed Timmy's hand as she felt the unbelievable pain and discomfort. Timmy had cleaned the scrape of any dirt and dry blood. The he took the pain relieving and healing potion and sprinkled some on her ankle.

"This might sting for a minute." he warned her.

"It does sting!" Tecna grabbed his hand as he sat next to her. A few seconds later, her ankle went numb.

"I can't feel my leg," she looked concerned, how could she get around?

"Okay, now I can re-bandage it." Timmy said as he put a clean cast on her leg, "I also have crutches; I'll bring them tomorrow for you."

"How long will it take to heal?" Bloom asked.

"Two weeks, give or take a few days." was Timmy's answer, "Don't worry, I'll visit you every day." Tecna sighed, she didn't like this at all, not being about to walk for at least a day. She was disappointed in herself for seeming so helpless.

"You should get some rest; you've been through a lot." Flora suggested. Everyone left the room except for Timmy; he was so amazed that his words had actually saved Tecna's life.

"I'm so happy you're alive, for a moment, I felt something that could never heal; a broken heart." he told her.

"I just wish I wasn't so helpless right now." Tecna said as a single tear dropped from her eye.

"You are not helpless Tecna, you're recovering." he wiped the tear with his finger, "You're the most beautiful fairy I've ever laid eyes on, and I'd cross entire realms for you. So don't ever say that you're helpless."

"Really?" she couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Of course, you can remember that forever." Timmy replied as he kissed her on the cheek and left the room. Tecna lay her head down on her pillow; she was swept away by his words of romance, and let out a dreamy sigh.

During the course of the two weeks, Tecna's ankle healed perfectly, and Timmy kept his promise to visit her every day. Although Tecna had a lot of catching up to do, she did it in no time at all. Soon, she was back to normal.

* * *

**There's part 1 for you, thanks to everyone who reviewed. :)**


	10. Part 2 Chapters 17 and 18

**Thanks for all the reviews from Cheryll and Starla and winx club rules!!! **

**Here are the few blood scenes mentioned in the summary. Enjoy the beginning of part 2! :D**

* * *

**Part Two**

**Chapter 17**

**The Real Nightmare**

In dark, rocky mountainous caves, Tecna was being chased by a hideous creature. She frantically flew left and right, trying to shake up his follow. She could sense that the Technolord had summoned this monster to capture her, but the girls had defeated him... or did they? Finally, she stopped flying away and attacked it. The creature swirled around and knocked her out of the sky with its tail. Tecna crashed into the side of the cave, but she was able to get back up. She quickly hid under a sturdy rock, but the beast was able to scratch her left arm deeply.

Suddenly, Tecna woke up, feeling a sharp pain in the same place she was scratched in her dream. Coincidentally, the same creature from her dream had been sneaking around her bed and was indeed summoned by the Technolord not to capture her, but to infect her so she would weaken, leaving her defenseless. It had disappeared as soon as Tecna opened her eyes. She turned on her bedside lamp and looked at her arm, the blood was dripping all over her sheets, it was frighteningly disgusting, considering she had no idea where it came from, expect from her dream.

"Musa, wake up!" she yelled in disbelief, she know as well as anyone that dreams aren't real, but then there was no logical explanation for the deep cut.

"Yo, do you know what time it is?" Musa yawned, walking over to Tecna's bed. As she saw the scratch, she immediately looked away; her expression showing that she was about to gag, "That is nasty!"

"Musa, what's wrong?" Tecna asked, knowing she was disgusted.

"Okay, I have a bad fear of... blood." Musa explained, "Can you move it?"

"I'm afraid not. Musa, how could you keep that a secret?" Tecna continued.

"I just don't want everyone to think I'm afraid of anything." Musa answered, "But enough about me, I'm calling Timmy, you need serious help."

"It's four in the morning?" Tecna didn't want him to worry about her, but she was too hurt to move it on her own, and Musa had a fear of blood. She guessed it was the only way to get her through the night.

**Chapter 18**

**The Revenge Begins**

When the Technolord had splashed into the techno lava, it only took away his powers temporarily. He waited the same two weeks to regain his power. Then he summoned the creature to attack Tecna in her sleep. What she didn't know was that when it scratched her, it little bit of the potion from its claws got in the cut. The effects would start soon.

As soon as Timmy got the call, he snuck out of his dorm with everything he needed and rode his hoverbike across the forest to Alfea. He crept quietly to the Winx's dorm room, then into Tecna's room.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he ran over to her bed.

"You shouldn't have come; you'll get in trouble for leaving campus so early." Tecna replied.

"Look at you, why wouldn't I came for you when this is what happened." Timmy looked down at the cut. He lifted her arm gently and sat her down on her desk chair. Then he put a cloth on the cut to stop the bleeding. She felt like she was wasting his time, and at this hour of the night. Timmy gave her the cloth to continue holding it against the scratch, and then he got out a simple bandage from his backpack. As Tecna removed the cloth, Timmy wrapped the bandage around her arm.

"Just rest, I'll fix these sheets for you." Timmy whispered.

"You don't have to-" Tecna was astonished that he'd even offer.

"You're probably really tired, I can do them for you." he insisted. As Tecna leaned her head over her shoulder, she suddenly felt really light-headed. She fell out of her chair as she passed out, the effects had started. Timmy had just finished putting clean sheets on her bed when he turned around and instantly caught her before she hit the floor. He carried her to her bed and laid her down. A few minutes later, she woke up, feeling extremely woozy.

"Are you okay?" Timmy asked, not knowing how unstable she was. Her head was aching and she couldn't see straight.

"Everything's spinning." Tecna groaned. She tried to sit up, but she felt so sick.

"It'll be okay, I won't leave you." Timmy whispered.

"No, you can't stay, I don't want you get punished for sneaking out." she replied weakly.

"I can get ten years of stable duty and it wouldn't matter to me. If you're in trouble, I'll come for you." he looked in her eyes, "I will stay, no matter what, because I can guess if anything, it's going to get worse before it gets better. The best thing for you now is to get some sleep, you need it." Tecna slowly lowered her head onto her pillow and closed her eyes; she fell asleep in no time. Timmy got his sleeping bag out on the floor; he was completely overwhelmed with worry.


	11. Chapters 19 and 20

**Chapter 19**

**It Gets Worse**

The next morning, Timmy woke up to hear Tecna calling his and Musa's names. She sounded scared, lost, as if she was trying to find them in a dark forest. At once he hurried to her side; he noticed her beautiful teal eyes had gone entirely white. Timmy gasped in instant fear; he guessed that her sudden sickness had caused her to lose her sight.

"I'm here Tecna." he placed his hand on hers. She saw nothing, but she could hear everything around her.

"I can't see a thing." she told him. He held her close in his arms; he would give up anything in the realms for her to see again.

"Don't worry, I'll be your eyes." he replied gently.

Timmy turned around and noticed Tecna's round device on the night stand. He hated to use her things without asking, and never did, but this was an emergency. He used it to scan her bandaged scratch, the results looked horrifying. The potion that was in the scratch had spread and it was giving her these symptoms, in fact, there were four stages of them, dizziness, loss of sight, loss of voice and finally... Timmy gasped in worry as he read the last symptom, rapid changes of body temperature. This meant she would feel extremely hot one minute, and cold the next. He put the device back on the stand as it was before, then he hugged Tecna tight, he was not about to let her go again.

Just then the rest of the girls came in and, all except Musa; were shocked to see Timmy had snuck out at four in the morning.

"Timmy, what are you doing here?" Stella asked.

"Uh, guys, that was my fault. I called him last night, I had to. Tecna's arm was seriously scratched, there was blood on her bed sheets, and.., promise you won't laugh but I kind of... have a fear of it." Musa explained.

"Girls, no time to talk, look at her eyes!" Layla pointed out. All the girls gasped as the saw Tecna's eyes.

"It'll get a lot worse too. She'll lose her voice next, and then... her body temperature will change rapidly, hot to cold and then hot again. I'm worried that the Technolord may still be alive and somehow scratched her in her sleep last night, he's after her again." Timmy added.

"But we used convergence to beat him." Flora replied.

"I think the convergence only pushed him over the chasm, but shouldn't the techno lava have finished him off?" Bloom asked.

"I read somewhere that techno lava only takes away his power temporarily, but he's probably gotten more powerful." Tecna answered quietly, unsure of where everyone was.

"We have to see Ms. Feragonda about this." insisted Musa.

As Timmy guided Tecna out of bed and down the hall, he muttered to himself in concern for her, "What has he done to you?" He followed the others to the headmistress's office.

**Chapter 20**

**Explanations**

As they arrived at Ms. Feragonda's office, Flora knocked on the door.

"Why are you here so early in the morning?" Ms Feragonda asked.

"We think the Technolord is still alive, after the other girls used convergence to try and defeat him. And I'm worried that he might be after Tecna again. Look!" Timmy explained as he guided Tecna into the room.

"Oh my, how did this happen?" Ms Feragonda looked at her white eyes and bandaged scratch.

"I used her scanner to investigate that scratch, it turns out some creature summoned by the Technolord had scratched her in her sleep last night. There are some traces of the creature's potion in the cut, which caused the dizziness last night and the blindness now. There are worse things coming too." Timmy explained quietly to Ms Feragonda.

"Well some students noticed you sneaking around campus at four a.m. last night, Saladen will hear about this, after these symptoms go away." she added. Suddenly, Professor Saladen appeared on her holo-phone.

"Timmy, you'll be doing stable duty for a week. But that's not important now. You can stay at Alfea again until things are back to normal. This is the last time." he ordered.

"You might as well punish me too; I'm the one who called him that early." Musa added

"If Musa said that, then your punishment is lifted for half the week, Ms. Feragonda will find a punishment for you Musa."

"Man, it was for a friend!" Musa pouted

"Thank you anyway Musa, but now... I won't let Tecna down this time, and if I do, I am not worthy enough for her."

"I can't believe you would say that! You are completely worthy." Tecna was stunned at what she heard. Although she couldn't see, the words he said were crystal clear.

"I know you think I am, but if I let you go again, the guilt will stay with me forever." he told her.

"Well I think she should eat something, its ten thirty and she hasn't had breakfast." Ms Feragonda suggested. They went to the cafeteria and ate, Tecna tried not to mess up, but she couldn't see where everything was. Everything she did was so difficult to accomplish, but, her friends and Timmy helped her through.


	12. Chapter 21 and 22

**Chapter 21**

**The Necklace**

All through the day, Tecna felt more helpless then when her ankle was healing. She thought she would never see again. In her room, she sat on her bed beside Timmy, still feeling as if she would stay this way her whole life.

"Please smile Tecna, I don`t like when you`re this sad." Timmy touched her cheek. She knew she could count on him for some comforting words.

"Your smile is so brilliant, if only you would. I just wish I could get you sight back so you wouldn't be so unhappy." he continued. With that, somewhat of a tiny smile spread across Tecna's face. Lately, Timmy's romantic words echoed in her mind, especially what he had said about her eyes catching the light being like shooting stars. Would he ever see her eyes like they were before?

"You've been so sweet ever since I told you about... the Technolord, why?" she asked.

"I was always very shy since I first saw you, you were stunning. And I wasn't any good with talking to girls. But then there was the time when you were trapped in the Omega Dimension, I couldn't stand thinking you were gone. I dedicated all my time to find you, and now I just... I can't let anything bad happen to you again." Timmy explained.

"Am I still as stunning?" Tecna asked, almost blushing.

"Just beautiful, no one else compares to you. Do you know how much you amaze me?" he answered, "You're incredibly wonderful." She didn't know what to say, he had stolen her heart once again.

"Timmy, you're so romantic. If only I could see you." she replied sweetly. He learned over and kissed her, then answered, "I'll find a way, but for now I have something to give you. And even if you can't see it now, you will when you get your sight back. "

"And If I get my sight back." Tecna added. She could feel his hands on the back of her neck, what was it that he was giving her?

"It's a necklace of pure gold, inside is a hologram of you and me." Timmy explained, "And I had a poem engraved in the back." He read the poem out loud to her. It read...

_Tecna_

_You are my world, my life._

_You are my dream come true._

_And every thought of you, lasts a lifetime._

_Love you always,_

_Timmy_

Tecna couldn't believe this; she meant that much to him that he would spend all his money on this gift for her. She could stay in the protection of his arms forever, she felt secure. Even though she couldn't see, it was as if he had guided her through the darkness.

**Chapter**** 22**

**Sudden Silence**

The next morning, everything was silent. It was so silent that Timmy woke up completely worried about Tecna; could she still be able to speak? It was very early in the morning and she was completely motionless in sleep. Timmy looked at her and sighed, last night could be the last time he would ever hear her voice, that voice he described as a beautiful whisper in his ear. She was the light of his darkened day. And now he was not going to leave, even if it meant getting a full week of punishment. Suddenly, Tecna's eyes opened slowly, they were still white as ever.

"Timmy?" she asked weakly, almost like a whisper.

"Yes?" Timmy answered, "I'm here Tecna."

"I... can't..." then she was silent, she tried to say something, but nothing came out. She sat up and tried again, but still nothing. There was a sad expression on her face, she couldn't see, she couldn't speak, how was she suppose to communicate with everyone. Timmy held her hands in his, he and the others were going to find a cure, no matter what, but at the same time Timmy couldn't leave her now. If the Technolord came to capture her again, she would have no way of defending herself.

"Listen to my voice, I will never leave you now, but the girls and I will find a cure before anything else happens to you." he reassured her. She slightly nodded in response, knowing he would give anything to undo everything that was done. Musa came in quietly with Tune and Digit; they had just eaten and came up to see Tecna.

"It's the third stage." Timmy informed sadly.

"Oh no, this could only mean..." Tune began.

"Yes, the timing is uncertain but it's definite." Digit added, concerned.

"Musa, help her get dressed, I'll tell other girls and we'll meet up in the cafeteria." Timmy rushed out the door as Musa shut it behind him.

"Its okay, Timmy's got a plan to get you out of this." Musa encouraged her best friend.

Meanwhile, Timmy met up with the others in the cafeteria; everyone was worried that Tecna wasn't with him.

"Don't worry; she's getting ready with Musa." Timmy replied. Everyone sighed in relief.

"But she has gotten to phase three of the infection, we have to find a cure fast." he added.

"You mean she's lost her voice!?" Stella asked.

"No! This can't be happening!" Flora buried her face in her hands as Bloom went to hug her.

"We're going to help her, right girls!" Layla said in confidence. Suddenly they saw Musa guiding Tecna into the cafeteria; she sat her down next to Timmy. He took her hand gently as she slowly faced him. He had to hug her, because a split second without her in this condition was like eternity to him.


	13. Chapters 23 and 24

**Chapter 23**

**A Grieving Moment **

After everyone, except Musa, was finished eating, they discussed a plan to research infections in Alfea's library. As the others were talking, Tecna felt light-headed again and tried to reach out for Timmy's hand to let him know. Unfortunately, she fell and passed out on the floor. Timmy was the first to notice, he and the others gathered around her.

"Bloom, can I borrow your sweater?" Timmy asked. Bloom took off her blue sweater to reveal her regular blue and white striped shirt underneath. Timmy carefully lifted Tecna's head and laid her back down on the sweater.

"Please tell me she'll be okay." Flora asked with a tear in her eye.

"She will be, if we find a cure in time." Timmy responded, troubled.

"Well don't expect me to sit here while one of my closest friends is suffering!" Stella spoke angrily.

"Enough Stella, we all can't take the thought of this happening, especially Timmy. But if we can pull together we can get her through this." Bloom encouraged.

"I know you love her, so your love and confidence will set her free." Amore told Timmy.

"I'll remember that." Timmy thanked Amore as he gently lifted Tecna in his arms, "I'll take her back to her room while you girls begin to research in the library."

"No, we're coming with you." Layla stood up and followed him. The rest of the girls followed Timmy back to Tecna's room.

Everyone gathered around the bed as Timmy rested Tecna down carefully, and then he felt her forehead with the back of his hand.

"She feels feverish." he concluded.

"No!" everyone gasped at once, especially Musa, who then after collapsed on her own bed across the room and pounded her fists on the pillow.

"It'll be okay Musa, let's just hope for the best." Tune encouraged as she flew to her. Meanwhile, Timmy took a thermometer from the first aid kit in his backpack.

"You brought a thermometer with you?" Stella asked.

"Just in case I needed it." he answered as he took Tecna's temperature.

"103." he read worriedly. On the other side of the room, Musa kept on pounding her pillow.

"I can't take it! Don't tell me anymore!" she was almost shedding tears, which was usually uncommon for her. A few minutes later, Timmy checked Tecna's temperature again.

"105." his heart sank, he had to find a treatment, but he wasn't going to leave her side, not while she was extremely sick.

"Well I'm not going to just sit here and hope for the best! I'm going to the library!" Stella stormed out of the room and the rest of the girls expect Musa, who was still upset, followed.

"I'll catch up; I just need time to grieve." Musa yelled after them. Hearing that, Flora and Bloom ran back to get her.

"Don't say that Musa!" Flora nudged her elbow as she lifted her head.

"C'mon Musa, we are going to help Tecna and she will be just fine." Bloom encouraged.

**Chapter 24**

**The Cure**

As everyone left the room, Timmy was the only one left. He laid his eyes on his beautiful admirer. All he wanted was for her to recover, she meant everything to him.

"Oh Tecna, I'm sorry for everything I've done wrong, if I could do it over I'd try harder to show you how I felt for you before. I know how frustrated you were before when all I talked about was computers, I don't blame you for being so mad, but I was only trying to impress you. Now I know how fed up you were, that's way I mostly stuck to reality when I told you I loved you lately. I'll never forgive myself if I lost you, so just please... please wake up, please." Timmy talked on and on of his admiration for her, he missed those glistering teal eyes and that sweet sounding voice that he loved so felt her forehead again, this time she was getting colder. If this was true, then the fourth stage of the infection had already begun. Timmy felt as if he could do something drastic, because time was of the very essence.

In the library, the girls frantically searched every book of healing spells they could find. All with anxiety in their hearts, they heard Musa's cell-phone ring, it was Timmy with the heartbreaking news.

"No!" Musa yelled as she heard this, it was too much for her to accept. The other girls tugged at her arms and bagged to hear what Timmy had said.

"The fourth and final stage, if we don't hurry, one of our best friends could be gone by tomorrow." she cried.

"Get it together Musa, all we need to do is find the right counterspell book and the spell will heal her in no time." Stella explained. Meanwhile, Bloom had an idea that would make their search much easier and faster.

"Sickness caused by infections." Bloom told the magical library catalog, two books flew down from the selves. One was about infection information; the other was a book of counterspells.

"Guys I found something!" she informed as the others raced over to her.

"S, scrapes, scratches. Here it is!" Bloom yelled, searching through the information book.

"Great, just one problem, we don't know what kind of infection it is." Stella pointed out.

"Yes, but this book has everything we need to know." Bloom read a page on dream infections, as Musa had said that Tecna had a dream about being scratched by a hideous creature and woke up with the same scratch.

"It says that a monster can infect a person with a potion in it claws which causes a series of symptoms. And that if something is not done by the time the final stage worsens, then that person..." Bloom couldn't continue, until reading the next paragraph, "There is no easy counterspell for this infection, but there is a special counterpotion found in the Healing kingdom."

"That's an odd name." Layla thought.

"Who cares about the name of the place, we have to go, now!" Stella grabbed the book and ran back to their dorm as the others ran behind her. They couldn't wait to tell Timmy the incredible news.


	14. Chapters 25 and 26

**Chapter 25**

**One Chance**

The Winx ran to Tecna's room with the book, but they were shocked at what they saw. Tecna was partially covered in blankets and sweat beaded down her face. Timmy was mumbling to himself, wishing for a miracle.

"You can stop worrying now; we found information about a cure for this." Flora patted his shoulder, he looked at her and she was astonished at the expression on his face. Even for the strong concern for his loved one, he couldn't continue to watch her suffer this sickness. However, he quickly hugged Flora when he heard they found a cure.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he repeated over and over to himself in relief. Then he ran back to Tecna's bed and whispered in her ear, "You're going to be okay, I just know it."

"I'll ask Brandon and Sky take us to the Healing Kingdom, that's where the counterpotion is." Bloom took her cell phone and dialed.

"Please hurry; I don't know how much longer she can take this." Timmy felt Tecna's forehead again, she was cooling back down, fast. Knowing that, he quickly wrapped her in her blankets, but no matter what, she would still feel frozen. He just couldn't see her this way.

"Hang in there, just don't quit, because I won't give up on you." he whispered as he checked her pulse. He felt the pace of her heart beat as rapid as her changing body temperature.

A while later, Timmy watched his friends' Red Fountain ship fly off from Alfea's courtyard from the window. As dreadful and heartbreaking as it may be for him to accept was that agonizing fact that she might not pull through the night, that thought was eating him from the inside out. He fell to his knees and cinched his fists. As desperate as he was for a ray of hope, he was also mad, more than infuriated at the Technolord for summoning this creature to hurt the love of his life. If he did lose her, he would seek revenge, but the pain of a broken heart would still remain. Timmy hoped all he could that they would get back with the potion to save her in time.

**Chapter 26**

**Attack in the Night**

Timmy didn't do anything all day but stay by Tecna's side and make sure she was alright. He was relieved that she made it through the day, but he knew she couldn't last much longer. As the day faded into night, Timmy couldn't sleep, and he wasn't going to. Late at night, he heard a rustling outside and quickly took his laser out of his pocket. Suddenly, a green portal appeared in the room, and the Technolord stepped out.

"I've had it with you! She's been through enough!" Timmy pulled the leaver of his laser with angriness in his eyes.

"You and your pathetic girlfriend are finished, but before that I need her power. That is way I summoned the creature, so she would be to weak and helpless to even defend herself." the Technolord explained. Those insults were what wore Timmy's patience really thin, "She is not pathetic! And another thing, I am not letting you lay a finger on her!" After yelling in extraordinary rage, Timmy looked over to see Tecna move, then open her white eyes. She slowly and weakly got out of bed and used what little body strength she had to stand up. Timmy was so relieved that she was somewhat okay, but worried that the Technolord may try to capture her. Tecna used all the winx she had in her to transform into her Enchantix; unfortunately it took everything she had. She collapsed on the floor with exhaustion as her Enchantix faded, and shivered as she tried to get back up. Timmy immediately rushed to help her.

"Don't force yourself to fight, you're too sick." he replied. Tecna hardly shook her head; she thought that she wasn't giving herself a chance to prove her own confidence.

"Aw, isn't that cute. Your pitiful little girlfriend wants to defend herself." the Technolord cackled.

"Back off, she doesn't want to hear your insults!" Timmy shouted.

"And what are you going to do about it!?" the Technolord blasted him into the wall with his energy, he was knocked out. Unaware of what was happening, Tecna felt a forceful pull on her arm, and she and the Technolord vanished into the green portal.

A few minutes later, Timmy finally came to. However, he couldn't find Tecna anywhere. He repeatedly called out her name and frantically searched every room in the Winx's dormitory. As soon as he knew she was gone, he realized that the Technolord must have captured her. And in the condition she was in, anything could happen to her.

"No!" Timmy threw his arms in the air in anger at himself for letting this evil madman take the one girl who was most important to him.


	15. Chapters 27 and 28

**Chapter 27**

**Traveling to the Binary Galaxy**

As Timmy was pacing Tecna's bedroom, he was absolutely frightened. He had to save her; she could be so weak by now that she wouldn't be able to hold on to what little strength she had, if any. What torture was she being put through, Timmy couldn't stand to imagine how Tecna was feeling, was she alright? As wishful as Timmy had been, he doubted that she was.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." he replied as he quickly took out his cell to call Stella, she could transport him to that one part of the Binary Galaxy where the Technolord's lair was.

"Stella, I need you here, now!" Timmy panicked breathlessly.

"What is it, you sound worried. Is Tecna-" Stella kept on asking questions, she was stricken with fear and sadness.

"Just transport back to Alfea as fast as you can, I'll explain everything then, and don't tell anyone." Timmy continued. A few seconds after hanging up the phone, he saw a bright yellow portal appear in the room. Stella stepped out, and as soon as she opened her eyes, she could see that Tecna was gone. Timmy explained to Stella all he could comprehend from the attack. She was totally relieved the Tecna had woken up, but at the same time afraid of what would happen to her.

"You have to take me to the Technolord's lair." Timmy bagged Stella, "But I'm going alone."

"Do you know how risky that is?" she asked.

"I know that Tecna would say it would be entirely illogical for me to risk myself in the face of someone that not even she can defeat. But who cares about logic at a time like this! Besides I told her if she was in trouble, I would come for her." Timmy answered

"Wow that was so unlike you. Alright, only just cause Amore once told me that passionate love can make you do crazy, outrageous things. And cause Tecna's one of my best friends. You call if you're in trouble, but you got yourself into this." Stella pointed a finger in the air and another portal come up in the middle of the room.

"Stella, thank you. I owe you big time!" Timmy waved as he sprinted into it. After Timmy completely disappeared into thin air, Stella left in her own portal back to the Red Fountain ship with the rest of her friends.

**Chapter 28**

**A Sad Recovery**

Meanwhile, in the dark dungeons of the Technolord's lair, Tecna was absolutely still, no strength at all. Sweat fell down her face as she tried to at least lift herself off the rocky floor. She still couldn't see, and with the already darkened room, she didn't know where she was. Just then, she heard a noise, a noise that she definitely recognized, and it wasn't good. Seconds later, the Technolord's green portal appeared in the room, and he stepped out.

"Isn't that just sad, the little fairy doesn't have any strength left to move." he cackled sarcastically, "As soon as I laid eyes on you, I know destroying you was going to be too easy. I should just leave you to perish right there where you are since you're already so weak, but that wouldn't be any fun would it?" After hearing those words, Tecna felt her eyes water, but she couldn't cry. As weak as she was, she needed to show her confidence, though there was none to show. She tried as heard as she could to lift herself up, but there was no hope.

"I could take away everything that was ever done to you. If you give up your freedom and become my slave for the rest of your miserable life!" the Technolord continued. Tecna could barely shake her head, but struggled to in response to this awful, tragic offer.

"Refuse if you must pathetic fairy, but if you do, your boyfriend will be eliminated!" the Technolord threatened. All Tecna wanted to do was scream; she couldn't, so she was silent. Tears flooded her eyes as she fought to nod her head.

"I know you couldn't resist a threat like that." he raised his hands and the energy from them swirled around her and lifted her up in the air. She could feel her body temperature slowly lowing back to normal. The power around her blow her hair back out of her eyes and she could start to see colors, shapes, and finally her beautiful teal eyes were as they once had been before. Suddenly the energy lowered her to the ground and she landed on her knees. Tecna tried to see if she could speak, but no such luck. It didn't matter though because she now realized that with her sudden recovery she could try to defeat him. She began to transform into her Enchantix, but only the fewest little sparkles surrounded her.

"Nice try, but when you agreed to be my servant, the energy that cured you also took away your power, I have it. Now you and your power belong to me." the Technolord walked closer and closer as he spoke, and when he finished, he was staring straight at her. He was so close she could sense the glare in his eyes had the look of accomplishment. She felt nervous as he stared at her with wide, icy silver, evil eyes.


	16. Chapter 29 and 30

.

**Chapter 30**

**Timmy's Failure**

As the Technolord looked at her, he thought of the cruelest and demanding tasks he could make her do. Finally, he laughed a little, a type of laugh that could only mean he had thought of the perfect cruel, agonizing task. The look in his eyes gave Tecna chills. Suddenly, Stella's portal appeared in the middle of the room. Then as Timmy stepped out with his laser and phantom blade both in hand, his face turned red with anger.

"Step away from... my girlfriend, now!" he ordered.

"You can't save her, you're a failure, and you'll always be!" the Technolord laughed. As Timmy kept him preoccupied, Tecna quickly escaped.

"Run!" Timmy warned her, but she couldn't leave him behind. Although she had no magic, she now had her physical strength again. So she ran to an unstable pillar, all it needed was a little push.

"Look out!" Timmy yelled as she ran out of the way of the falling tower. It fell and knocked the Technolord senseless. Tecna ran into Timmy's arms, she felt so happy to see him after all she had been through. She looked up at him, she could see his face.

"Are you alright, I was so worried. I thought something bad happen to you." he replied, "You... your eyes, your beautiful, radiant teal eyes. They're as beautiful as you are. But can you speak?" Tecna lowered her head, she wished she could.

"If only you could, your voice is like a reply in my mind, a sweet, lovely reply." All these words were like poetry, they made her feel weak. Then, just when she couldn't feel any weaker, he kissed her.

"I'm going to get you out of here." Timmy said as he and Tecna ran out of the room. While they were running, the Technolord came out of unconsciousness and shot some short of sting at Tecna. It wrapped tightly around her arm, too tight.

"You're not going anywhere." he said as he dragged her across the room. Timmy had remembered that the same thing was done to her in the Omega Dimension, but this time he could save her.

"Leave her alone! I'm the one you want!"He commanded. Tecna, who was still struggling in the grip of the string, was astonished at his passionate bravery.

"Please, you got nothing I need. Besides I already took her power, and now she belongs to me!" the Technolord explained. Then he ordered to his minions as they grabbed on to Tecna's arms.

"Take her away!" was the order.

"No!" Timmy called after her as they dragged her out of the room.

"You tried, and you failed, just like I know you would." the Technolord cackled

"I won't let you take her!"

"Aw, how sweet, passionate love 'til the end." the Technolord laughed sarcastically. Timmy fought with his weapons until the Technolord pushed him out the window with his powers.

**Chapter 31**

**The Search**

Timmy was falling continuously from the window he was pushed out of. Suddenly, his head hit something oddly leaver. He opened his eyes slowly, and his head hurt from the impact. He had landed on his hoverbike; it was hovering in mid air, waiting for him. How did it get here? There was a note attached to the handlebar, it was from Stella.

_Timmy;_

_I've been watching you through a sun sphere,_

_Knew you might need this._

_From,_

_Stella_

Timmy knew he had to give Stella something nice, but first he had to find Tecna. At mid flight, he stopped cold in his tracks. He saw her, being pushed into some kind of cave. Then the Technolord's minions literally threw her in, blocking the entrance with a large bolder. As she hit the ground, her head was ten inches away from hitting a rock. When she got up, she could see two shadows of items that looked like a flashlight and a picture. Tecna pick up the flashlight and tried to feel for the on button. Once she managed to turn it on, she flashed it on the picture by her feet. It was a picture of the legendary DigiStaff, which was suppose to give who possesses it ultimate digital power. If the Technolord had it, he could take over the whole Binary Galaxy.

The minions had told Tecna that she was supposed to stay locked in the cave until 9:00, with nothing to use but these things to find it. As she searched, expecting it to be buried underneath all the dirt, her hands became covered in it. Not only that, but digging with her bare hands gave her scratches from the sharp rocks. All she could think about was Timmy; she caught a glimpse of what the Technolord had done to him and feared that she may not see him again. However he was just outside, hiding around the corner because the Technolord's minions were still guarding the cave. He just hoped she would be okay until 9:00 so he could get her out then.


	17. Chapter 31 and 32

**Chapter 31**

**Reunion**

It was near 8:55 and Tecna was let out of the enclosed cave. She was covered in dirt by then and exhausted, also sad.

"Did you find it?" asked a minion as he grabbed her tightly by the arm. She shamefully shook her head in response, as well as being miserable from searching, and upset about what happened to Timmy, she was also sad that she still couldn't speak.

"Well you'll have to stay there for twelve hours every day until you do!" the Technolord snapped as he pulled Tecna into his portal. They ended up in an oddly pretty room. It had no door, no way to get out. The strange thing about it was it looked pleasing; there was a balcony with lavender curtains and a matching canopy bed, but nothing else.

"You're pretty, but the sad fact is, you're pathetic." he said as he threw her by the arms onto the bed, then vanished. Tecna had remembered she was wearing a watch, one that was accurate to the second. In her mind, she counted the seconds until 9:00, "57, 58 59..."

Suddenly, she felt a tingle in her throat, and as her watch hit 9:00, sparkles of green and purple fairy dust grow up around her feet. The fairy dust surrounded her, and when it fell on her, she could feel something happening.

"I... I can talk!" Tecna was definitely surprised to hear her own voice again, "If only someone who cared could hear me."

Meanwhile, Timmy was searching the lair on his hoverbike. Just then, he heard something that made him so happy, his girlfriend's beautiful voice. He rode to the one tower, and waited. As Tecna swung back the curtains behind her and walked over to the balcony railing, Timmy felt like he was living a fantasy, but she couldn't see him because he was underneath looking up at her. She held the heart shaped gold necklace in her hand, then flipped it over and read the romantic poem on the back. After, she opened it and a hologram picture of her and Timmy appeared in front of her.

"Timmy." Tecna sighed as she closed the necklace, and then tears welled in her eyes, as painful as it was to accept, she thought she was never going to see him again. Though he was watching her from below, he couldn't stand to see her so upset, she needed to know he was alive. As she shut her eyes, he quietly rode closer, close enough to feel her cheek. Tecna's eyes shot open when she felt his hand.

"Either you're alive or I've gotten so lonely that you're just a figment of my imagination." she cried. With that, Timmy jumped off his hoverbike and climbed over the railing.

"No, I'm real." he answered as he twirled her around in his arms. Once she landed on her feet, she knew she was going to be okay.

"I never thought I'd see you again." she said.

"But now I'm going to take you home and... your hands? What did he make you do?" Timmy noticed how dirty and scratched her hands were, he gently blow away some of the dust as he held her hands in his own. His breath felt warm, and heated up her cold hands. As well as being dark and dangerous, the cave was also freezing, and searching through the rocks made her hands numbingly cold.

"I haven't eaten for days, I can't stand it here!" Tecna exclaimed. With what she had just said, Timmy felt hurt. He took an apple from the bag on the side handlebar of his hoverbike and gave it to her.

"I can't believe this is happening to you." he told her.

"As much as I wish to leave, The Technolord put a spell on me. Apparently it only lets me speak at night, and I assume you he's the only one who can reverse it. Besides if he found out that I escaped, he may come after you because when I refused to be his servant, he threatened to destroy you. That's why I agreed after his threat; I'd rather live a life of misery than know you're gone. But when I saw him push you, I know there was nothing to break your fall, so... " she explained.

"Well, somehow Stella transported my hoverbike so it could fly in mid air and stopped me from falling, but I'm fine now. I don't worry too much about myself, but all I really care about is you, and if I can't take you home tonight, at least let me take you out of here for a few hours, and if you can find a counterspell book tomorrow, I will take you back to Alfea and try to undo it." Timmy replied.

"I don't think I'll find one where I'm looking," Tecna giggled as she passed him the apple core. Timmy put it back in his bag after climbing back on his hoverbike. Then he took her hand and guided her to sit behind him.

"Hold on tight." he started his hoverbike and as they began to fly faster, they laughed in excitement and thrill. Tecna felt the greatest excitement of all as they flow off into the night.

**Chapter 32**

**Wishes**

The night was so magical; it felt like the stars in the sky were surrounding Timmy and Tecna as they flew higher in the air. They laughed together as they flew. Then Timmy lowered the bike into a park with a fountain in the center. When the bike came to a stop safely on the ground, he helped Tecna off. Her arms flew around him, the moment was as if time stood completely still when they looked into each other's eyes. A few minutes later, he sat her at the edge of the fountain.

"Remember when I told you that you were beautiful, and that no one could compare to you?" he began, "Well now, with your sight back, I can show you just how beautiful you are. Look in the water."

Tecna glimpsed at her reflection, the moon's light made the rippling water look like sparkling fairy dust.

"I'm beautiful, honestly?" she asked, amazed at her reflection.

"Of course, I told you that before didn't I? And besides, if I ever got a chance to see you in an amazing dress walking down a candlelight staircase, you would look so gorgeous. But, Tecna, you could never look as pretty to me as you do when you're under the twilight." Timmy explained.

"Timmy, have you been taking romance lessons from Helia?" Tecna asked in a giggle.

"No, I just thought lately that if you're in terrible danger, the last thing you want me taking about is technology. It tells you that I don't care, but you are my life, and.., I have to come out of the shadows of my computers." he replied. As he talked, she leaned her head over his shoulder and sighed dreamily. Minutes later, Timmy took two pennies from his pocket and gave one to Tecna.

"Make a wish." he told her. Tecna wished she would be free to go home and live like she used to. Timmy wished Tecna wasn't being forced to serve the Technolord against her will.

"Okay, one, two, three." they counted in unison as they throw their pennies in the fountain at once. They didn't tell each other their wishes, as tradition said, but they hoped that whatever one another's wishes were, they would come true.

"I better take you back, but... know that I'll come tomorrow night for you." Timmy said as he helped her on his hoverbike.


	18. Chapters 33 and 34

**Chapter 33**

**Timmy's Announcement**

The hoverbike floated by the railing, and Timmy assisted Tecna to the balcony.

"I promise I'll take you home tomorrow night," he replied, "Because there is sort of a party for the specialist who showed the most heroism during the month. Well, this month... it's me. I insisted to Saladen to invite all the Alfea fairies to this month's party, especially the one I love more than anything in the universe... you."

"Why would you make this such a big event?" Tecna asked.

"You are the only reason I had to show my heroism, because I care about you and I want to announce to the whole realm how much I love you."

"I... I don't know what to say." Tecna was so surprised; she couldn't help but shed a few tears of happiness.

"Oh Tec, don't cry. I can't stand it when you cry." Timmy hugged her.

"I'm crying in happiness Timmy. You made me feel so special." she couldn't believe what he was planning for her.

"You are special, my world, my life, and my dream come true." Timmy got onto his bike. "Now get some rest, and look forward to tomorrow night, then you'll be free from this horrible nightmare." Tecna lay on the bed; the lavender canopy blew in the soft midnight breeze around her. To Timmy, she looked so peaceful.

"Until tomorrow night, and I will count the seconds." he whispered as he blew her a kiss. After he left, Tecna thought her boyfriend had changed from the geek of a group of boys from the neighboring boarding school to a guy who has popped out his shell and now showed his true feelings for her through romantic poetry-like compliments and passionate bravery.

In the Technolord's quarters, he watched all that went on, and was furious.

"That orange haired brat is really starting to cut my last thread of patience! If he announces his love to that powerless fairy wannabe, then her voice spell will be broken, and she will get her powers back. Worst of all, I will be defeated! Though... the voice spell only gets broken if he announces his love of her to everyone. So if he proclaims his love to the wrong person thinking that was her..." he cackled as he thought of the dreadful, heartbreaking result of his awful plan. All he needed was someone to take her place.

**Chapter 34**

**Findi****ng the DigiStaff**

It was before 9:00 the next morning, and Tecna opened her eyes to wonder if the date with Timmy was just a dream caused by loneliness. However, she could speak when she saw him... and she could still speak now, but not for long.

"57, 58, 59 and..." she once again counted the seconds to 9:00 on her watch, and once it did, she felt the same tingling feeling in her throat and she stood up to let the fairy dust take her voice away. Now all she waited for was for the Technolord to send her back to that dark, unpleasant cave. However, she knew now what she had to do, she would find the DigiStaff, but refuse to give it to him. That way, she could give it to the head of her realm to make sure it would never fall into the wrong hands again. Tecna was confident in her plan and like everything else; she would now show how logical she was.

Once again in the darkness of the cave, Tecna found the things she used the previous day, if only she had her magic, and then she'd be able to scan the cave for any traces of anything that could be the staff. She ventured further then she had explored before, following the bright ray from the flashlight. Suddenly, Tecna slipped into a deep hole in the middle of the path, but quickly grabbed the edge of the rim with her free hand. She tried to climb back up, but it was too dark to see where safe ground was. She had no ability to fly, and grasped the edge of the rim tightly, she wished Timmy was there to save her, she knew he would. Then she heard a low gurgling sound coming from inside the hole, and a great gust of water lifted her upward. As she held her breath, she hoped she would get out of this alive. The water washed her to the other side of the gap. After desperately catching her breath, Tecna tried to find the flashlight. After turning it on, she noticed that the water had made the flashlight dimmer; it would only be a matter of time before it would run out of power. Knowing that, she had to find the DigiStaff, fast. Walking a little further, the dim light caught the blinding shine of the green diamond that it held. It was displayed on a shrine at the other side of what Tecna suspected was a trap, typical. If her hunch was right, the trap could be motion detected. She threw a stone in the middle of the wide space, sure enough, several lasers shot from the wall. Tecna had never showed her friends this trick she learned, but she was really athletic as well as intelligent, and jumped through each laser and landed safely on the other side. She grabbed the staff and, since the lasers could not go off again, ran to the other side, then carefully inched her way around the big gap's outer rim, Tecna then know her flashlight would go out any second and raced to the entrance.

The Technolord was watching her the whole time and was somewhat impressed by her actions. He and his minions removed the rock blocking the entrance.

"Maybe you're not so pathetic after all, but without your winx, you can't activate it. So don't try anything smart!" With that remark, Tecna's eyebrows twitched. Then, without warning, she started to run.

"I don't think so!" the Technolord waved his hands in front of him and some sort of green goo splattered over Tecna's feet and made her trip.

"I'll take that." he said as he took the staff from her hands. Now he had ultimate techno power and there was almost nothing that could stop him from destroying her realm.

* * *

**Thank you Starla for suggesting that song, it was sooo good! :) I can always count on you to write an in-depth review on my chapters. Thanx a whole bunch! :D**


	19. Chapters 35 and 36

**Chapter 35**

**Research**

Back at Alfea, the girls had returned from the Healing Kingdom. They were shocked when they found out that the Technolord had kidnapped Tecna. Timmy explained everything after that, that she was no longer hanging by a thread, but that only things she was missing right now were her voice and her powers.

"I know it's a long shot, but I need to defeat this guy. I know he has a weakness and I'm going to find it, but I need your help." Timmy told the girls.

"You know we will help, Tecna's what completes the Winx Club. Without her, we wouldn't have gotten out of many sticky situations." Bloom said.

"Yeah!" if it's anything to save Tecna, we'll do it. There should be some books on this dude in the library." Musa agreed. Everyone went into Alfea's library to research a way to defeat the Technolord.

In the library, Bloom want back to the magical book catalog as the others gathered around her.

"The Technolord." she said loud and clear. Suddenly, numerous books tried to break free from the restricted volt.

"Oh no!" cried the librarian, "What have you done!?" She stopped them with a spell, and then looked around at the girls and Timmy.

"Isn't the Technolord the most powerful person in... that's your friend's home realm? The one with the pink hair, where is she?" the librarian asked. Timmy explained everything since the one day that Tecna was first threatened.

"Ms. Feragonda should know about this, your friend is in serious danger!"

"No! Just tell us where we can find a way to defeat the Technolord. Ms. Feragonda knows enough. When we get Tecna back, I just want her to feel like she did before." Timmy replied.

"Well the restricted volt did let me look at a chapter of a book once. It said there is one sure fire way to defeat him. A digital crystal found at the head of the Binary Galaxy."

"So there's where we need to go!" Musa announced.

"When I get Tecna, I have to be the only one there. I know she's your best friend, but I am seriously fed up with this guy. I tell you girls if he hurts her again I'll lose it!" Timmy shouted.

"Chill Timmy, you'll get her back, we're counting on it." Musa patted his shoulder.

"And if you need help, you can count on us to come." Layla added.

"Now let's get that crystal!" Stella pointed a finger and a huge portal appeared in the room.

"Yeah!" the others raced into the portal after her.

**Chapter 36**

**The Digital Crystal**

The Winx and Timmy entered through Stella's portal to the room where the DigiSphere was. Bloom looked around and finally asked it "Where can we find the Digital Crystal?"

"Fairy of the Dragonfire, I know you would come for the crystal. I should have known the person who asked where to find pure technological magic was the Technolord."

"So it's your fault!"Timmy shouted in anger. All he wanted now was to see Tecna again. He had to know if she was okay.

"Cool it, Timmy. This... sphere thing may be our key to that crystal." Musa pointed out.

"It is over there, I'll make this up to you by shutting down the security system. So grab it and go defeat the Technolord." the DigiSphere replied in its usual monotone voice.

"I think Tecna has been through enough. When I get her home, I'm changing everything about my party, just to have a ball for her, just to show how much I love her." Timmy explained as he grabbed the crystal from its stand.

"I agree that she's been through way too much lately. As for the ball, it sounds so romantic." Flora sighed in her sweet voice.

"And you know what that means; Amore and I have to help! We'll blow you away with this ball. They're one of my specialties!" Stella cheered.

"Let's just make sure she's okay first, and then plan her surprise later." Bloom suggested.

"Okay Stella, transport me to the lair. You girls plan the party while I go get her. Tell Saladen I sent you. Remember, this has to be perfect." Timmy told the Winx as Stella opened her portal, surprisingly, Timmy's hoverbike flew out.

"I know you might need it." Stella perked up a proud smile.

"Thank you so much Stella! I owe you one!" Timmy's voice echoed as he flew through the portal on his hoverbike.


	20. Chapters 37 and 38

**Chapter 27**

**Frozen Time**

While the Winx and Timmy were retrieving the Digital Crystal, things weren't looking to good for Tecna. She was locked in a huge, but very dark room. The Technolord was once again staring at her with his wicked, silver eyes. She shivered inside as he stared, but she know that with whatever was coming to her, Timmy was going to come for her that night.

"You're just sad, your whole realm is going to get destroyed, and all the blame will be on you!" as the Technolord pointed his finger at her, she shuddered. He was right, and all she cared about was getting back to Alfea safely, and as he kept insulting her, she felt like she was being selfish, only thinking of herself when her whole realm was in danger. Now, the Technolord had ultimate digital power and there was no hope. Until she saw it, something that could help her to get her powers back. It was a counterspell book that was just sitting there, waiting for her.

"Now, what should I do with you?" the Technolord wondered over to the other side of the room, pacing in thought. As he turned away from her, she raced toward the book. However, when Tecna reached out for it, she felt something hit her hand. It was like a slingshot had hit it. The Technolord had slapped her hand so she wouldn't continue to grab the book.

"You think you can get away with breaking that voice spell. It's too powerful for a fairy to break." the Technolord lied to her, he thought that if he told her it was unbreakable, she was loose confidence. This would give him an advantage. The only way to break it was for Timmy to announce his true love to her, which he was going to. Though, the Technolord had completely different plans. He grabbed her hands tightly, and made another one of his techno smoke portals. As they wondered through it, they ended up back in that room where the Technolord kept Tecna at night, the room that had no way out. He once again throw her on the bed, this time he used the DigiStaff to create a strong, black, force field were the balcony was. No one from the outside could see in, and there was no way for Tecna to escape. Then he once again vanished. The only thing Tecna could count on now was getting her voice back, and then she could call for help when Timmy came to get her.

"57, 58, 59...." she read her watch in her mind, but after 8:59, it was like time had stopped. It did, throughout the entire Binary Galaxy, now all hope was completely lost. That was the first part of the Technolord's final plan to destroy her.

**Chapter 38**

**Look-alike**

Trapped in the dark room, Tecna fell to her knees. This could be it; she literally would never see the light of day again. Who knew how long the Technolord would keep time frozen for, perhaps eternity. He was watching her through his techno mirror with a very satisfied look on his face.

"Everything is going according to plan." he told his minions.

"That's good, sir. I found those three witches you asked for." responded one.

"Perfect, send them in." the Technolord answered. As the minion left into the shadows, three witches walked out. They were Icy, Darcy and Stormy, they battled the Winx Club since day one.

"Do you know this fairy?" The Technolord asked, showing them the image of Tecna from the mirror.

"You bet we do, she's that annoying Winx Club fairy that thinks she's so intelligent, but I always knew she was worthless, I completely iced her three times." Icy shouted.

"Yeah, but she's not as annoying as Bloom, but still as worthless." Darcy added.

"Good, you know her then." the Technolord snickered.

"You!" he pointed to Stormy, "Let me see your powers." Stormy demonstrated an electric attack.

"You want me to take her out? Maybe I can get Bloom while I'm at it."

"No, I got her locked up, but here's the plan, her boyfriend is going to announce his love to her at a party tonight. I put a spell on her so she can't speak during the day, and he's going to break it by doing that! So, if I shape shift you into her body, he wouldn't suspect a thing and announce his love to you." the Technolord explained.

"Are you kidding? Gross, I am not doing it!" Stormy snapped.

"It would break her little heart." Darcy teased.

"And if that orange haired boy does announce his love to you, his precious girlfriend will fall into an eternal sleep! When he does find out who you really are, it'll be too late." he added.

"You are so devious." Icy laughed.

"To bad I got the potential to do this thing." Stormy teased as she stepped forward, the Technolord used his shape shifting powers to turn her into the perfect Tecna look-alike.

"I am so going to hate this." she said as the transformation completed, she had Tecna's voice as well.

"It'll all be worth it in the end. One down, five to go." Icy said

"I knew that voice sample was going to come in handy." the Technolord whispered to himself. Stormy ran out to wait for Timmy.


	21. Chapters 39 and 40

**Chapter 39**

**A Broken Heart**

Stormy waited, wearing a beautiful burgundy dress, and looking like Tecna. Finally she spotted Timmy riding his hoverbike. As he landed, the wind blew Stormy's dress.

"You look amazing Tecna, how did you get that dress?" Timmy asked as he got off and held her hands.

"The same way she... er... I made that other outfit." Stormy said in Tecna's voice, trying not to be disgusted.

Timmy looked at her, there was something different about her, but he couldn't put his finger on it. She hopped on the back of Timmy's hoverbike. They flew through one of Stella's portals back to Red Fountain for the big party.

* * *

Meanwhile, the real Tecna was still trapped in the room. By now, tears fell down her cheeks. She sat on the bed, thinking of her friends, and Timmy. Just then, the Technolord's green portal appeared, he walked over to her, pretending to be sympathetic. She put her hand in front of him, as if to tell him to go away.

"Don't be so sad, I have something to show you." he said as he made a techno crystal ball in his hands. An image of Timmy came into view, and it looked like she was with him. He was making his speech to announce his love to her.

"... She is the most amazing fairy I've ever met and the best thing that ever happened to me. Without her, I would have never showed my heroics, because I care about her so much. I guess what I want to say is... I love her." she heard Timmy say. Though, if she was still in the tower, then who was this fake? At that moment, Tecna felt her heart break, Timmy had meant that speech for her, but how could he not see that whoever that was, it was not his true love. She felt like she was about to faint, and collapsed on the bed with the heart of the gold necklace that Timmy had gave her cupped in the palm of her hand. The spell had now made her very weak and she would fall into the everlasting slumber any second.

**Chapter 40**

**The Truth Be Told**

At the party, Timmy had just made the announcement. Stormy snickered behind his back, knowing that the Technolord's plan had worked. Suddenly, Timmy noticed that the necklace he had gave Tecna was not around her neck.

"Where's that necklace I gave you?" he asked.

"What necklace?" Stormy once again asked in Tecna's voice. Just then, the Technolord's portal appeared in the middle of the room. Everyone gasped and screamed as lights flickered on and off and the sky outside began to grow dark and cloudy. A bad storm was starting, both in Magix and the Binary Galaxy, indicating the Technolord's evil rein of ruling, now, both realms.

"You are not going to take her away from me again!" Timmy shouted.

"Oh really, because... that's not your girlfriend." the Technolord answered.

"What!" Everyone gasped, and with that, Stormy waved her hand in front of her and then dark pink smoke swirled around her. As it faded, Stormy was back in her own body and relieved. Timmy was shocked and disgusted, also extremely worried.

"Stormy? Where's Tecna?!" he asked.

"What did _you_ do to her." the Technolord corrected.

"What are you talking about!?" Timmy was starting to get increasingly worried that something had happened, had he hurt his one true love?

"She become weak because of the spell I put on her, and because you proclaimed your love for her... to Stormy." the Technolord explained.

"That announcement was supposed to be for Tecna, for her!" Timmy burst out the doors of Red Fountain and got on his hoverbike. If he wanted to save her, there was no time to waste. Stella and the other Winx followed him outside, they then transported him to the one tower of the Technolord's lair where his beloved had fallen, broken hearted.

* * *

**Does that remind you of a movie? Answer in a review.**


	22. Chapters 41 and 42

** About flippin' time this thing uploaded properly, man you guys'll be happy to see this update.**

In the Binary Galaxy, the Technolord had continued time, but it didn't affect what had happened while it was frozen. Tecna had become weak, but what the Technolord didn't tell Timmy was that he only had until 8:00 the next morning before she would be gone forever.

Timmy shot through the portal, but the wind and rain made it hard for him to control his hoverbike. Inside his mind, he could hear the Technolord's voice, saying to him, "Hurry, she's fading fast." With those words fresh in his mind, Timmy accelerated his bike, but the wind was very strong. However, it wasn't as strong as his determination to get to the tower. Once he landed on the balcony, he noticed the black force field around the doors; he pounded it with his fists, but could barely see inside. He kicked and punched it until a tiny crack appeared. Timmy then decided to use his laser; it had to be easier than this. After a few blasts, the hole was big enough for him to step through. The fewest magical rays of twilight came through the gap in the force field and shone over the bed where Tecna lay. The twilight made beautiful stardust around it, guiding Timmy towards her.

"What have I done?" he felt so ashamed, all he wanted was to tell everyone about the love of his life, and ended up hurting her instead. As he looked down at her, he saw that the necklace he gave her was held tightly in her hand, was her heart broken? He also felt foolish that he couldn't see through a shape shifting spell, he should have known. Just then, the Technolord's green portal appeared, he stepped out and stood there.

"I'm so sorry she's gone, but it's mostly your fault." he said sarcastically, with that, Timmy turned around with extraordinary anger.

"Don't let her die!" he exclaimed.

"Okay, If you want to see her alive again, you'll have to defeat me!" the Technolord told Timmy the deal.

"And if I can't?" Timmy asked.

"Then, you join her." he answered.

"Bring it on!" Timmy jumped back on his hoverbike. He would do anything he could to get Tecna back. Timmy knew he was going to defeat the Technolord, because he had one major advantage that the Technolord was not expecting, he possessed the Digital Crystal. The one sure fire way to destroy the Technolord was in his hands.

**Chapter 42**

**The Final Battle**

The lightning and thunder overhead was fiercer then ever as Timmy hovered on his bike in the heavy rain. All he knew was that this was his chance to make it up to Tecna, by ending the Technolord and saving her life. Finally, the Technolord's shadow emerged from the fog. As Timmy saw it, he fired his laser.

"You'll have to do way better then that if you want your girlfriend to live!" the Technolord laughed.

"Tecna will live! I will make sure of that!" Timmy stood cautiously on the seat of his bike and fired continuously at him, hoping to knock him to the ground. With all the attacks, the Technolord suddenly used the DigiStaff to turn himself into a huge creature that breathed out digital energy, as a dragon would with fire.

"Try to stop me now, pathetic boy!" he roared in a booming voice. Timmy kept on blasting him until the beam bounced off his armour plated back. The Technolord blow digital power at him, and he fell off his hoverbike, but quickly grabbed the seat as he fell. Timmy thought of another plan, although to him it sounded impossible, he had to do it, for Tecna. He jumped onto the back of the creature and pulled out his glow sword. He always used his laser, but this time he had to do the unexpected. He had to find a weak spot, there; he would slay the Technolord like a dragon. Unfortunately he couldn't hold on and fell back on his hoverbike. He knew it would be too difficult to climb back up since the Technolord would expect it. So he knew he had to use his last resort, the Digital Crystal. He climbed back up on his hoverbike, and knew now what he had to do.

"I bet you weren't expecting me to have... this? Were you?" he asked as he pulled the crystal out from his cape.

"The Digital Crystal, How could I have overlooked such a big detail?" the Technolord roared. Since he didn't need magic to activate the crystal, all Timmy had to do was put his hands in front of him. The light from the crystal blinded him, and he covered his face.

"No!" the Technolord's voice seemed to fade into the distance as he called out. As the bright light dimmed, Timmy could see the remains of the Technolord, a pile of techno dust on the ground. It soon evaporated into the night air. Timmy was left speechless; did he actually defeat the Technolord single handed?

"Oh no, Tecna!" he suddenly gasped and hopped back on his hoverbike. He rode it at full speed back to the tower where his beautiful fairy girlfriend lay.

* * *

**Next chapter, get ready to scream til' you're lungs get sore if you love the Jonas Brothers, because one of their songs is in that chapter. Don't flame me, I'll put a disclaimer thingy.**

* * *

Chapter 41

**The Battle Begins**


	23. Chapters 43 and 44

****

Finally I got my computer to coorporate with me. Man it took a while.

And now for the moment you've all been waiting for!

Note: I don't own When You look Me In The Eyes, the song is by the Jonas Brothers.

* * *

**Chapter** **43**

_**When You Look Me in the Eyes**_

As Timmy jumped on to the balcony and rushed to Tecna's side, he hoped she had awoken. Unfortunately, she was still in deep slumber. The Technolord had said that if Timmy defeated him, she would live, but he was lying; now Timmy knew that, and was even more ashamed of himself. He looked down at her and brushed her pink hair out of her eyes. He could tell she had been crying, and it hurt him inside to know that.

"Tecna, if you can hear my voice, I would give up all the technology in the universe just so you could be with me again. Even if I had it, my life would never be complete without you. I've been so blind, how could I not see that I was tricked into hurting you. " Timmy whispered. He then remembered the song that was playing in the purple glittery mist simulation of the goggles that he had gave her, he hoped that if he sang it to her, she would wake up. So he gave it a try, he started to sing the romantic song.

"If the heart is always searching,

Can you ever find a home?

I've been looking for that someone;

I'll never make it on my own.

Dreams can't take the place of loving you;

There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.

When you look me in the eyes, and tell me that you love me.

Everything's alright, when you're right here by my side.

When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven.

I find my paradise, when you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting, to be with you again?

Gonna tell you that I love you, in the best way that I can.

I can't take a day without you here;

You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes, and tell me that you love me.

Everything's alright, when you're right here by my side.

When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven.

I find my paradise, when you look me in the eyes.

More and more, I start to realize, I can reach my tomorrow, I can hold my head high, and it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes, and tell me that you love me.

Everything's alright, when you're right here by my side.

When I hold you in my arms, I know that it's forever, I just gotta let you know, I never wanna let you go.

Cause when you look me in the eyes. And tell me that you love me.

Everything's alright, when you're right here by my side.

When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven.

I find my paradise, when you look me in the eyes."

After Timmy finished singing to Tecna, he saw that she didn't awaken. There was one more thing he needed to do. He leaned over her and kissed her. Seconds later, he seemed to pass out beside her.

**Chapter 44**

**The Miracl**e

As Timmy passed out, he had a vision. He was in the simulation he programmed into the two pairs of goggles. He stood there, alone, until he heard his name.

"Timmy?" Tecna's voice seemed to surround him, was he beginning to get delusional? Then, he saw her walk through the glittery mist towards him. He couldn't tell rather he was imagining things or if this was real.

"Tecna?!" he called after her, if he was seeing things, he was definitely delusional. However, she looked at him, she was actually communicating with him through his vision, telling him that the song, and the kiss, had worked. Therefore, Timmy wasn't imagining things at all, he was dreaming, and his dream was about to come true.

"Timmy!" she called back to him, and then she ran to hug him. Timmy, still uncertain rather he was delusional or not, went to embrace her, now it didn't matter to him if he was, he just wanted to be with her one more time.

"I love you so much, if I could make this up to you I'd-" he was still ashamed of what he'd done, defeating the Technolord, singing to her, even kissing her to try and wake her up didn't seem to be enough to make it up to her.

"Oh but you have Timmy, you have." Tecna replied.

* * *

Suddenly, Timmy's vision was gone, he slowly opened his eyes to see that Tecna was still motionless, was it just a dream? It was almost 8:00. At that time, a miracle occurred, she moved, and then blinked her eyes open to get accustomed to the light again, dim though it was.

"You have." she whispered weakly without getting up.

"No, I really hurt you last night and I can never forgive that." Timmy said gently.

"But the song... it was so beautiful... I-" she told him, still in a weak whisper.

"I still feel sorry that I've hurt you so bad, I even defeated the Technolord just to save your life."

"How were you able to do that?" Tecna looked surprised, the Technolord was the most powerful sorcerer in her realm, and someone with no powers at all managed to defeat him. Timmy took the Digital Crystal out of his cape once again to show her.

"How did you get that?" she smiled at him, she was even more impressed.

"The others and I did some research in Alfea's library and.., Even if it was a long shot, we had to find it... for your sake."

"Do you know how illogical you've been?" Tecna tried to giggle at her own remark, but she was so exhausted from the spell's effects.

"Logic has nothing to do with how much I love you." Timmy responded, "Can you get up?"

"No, I feel really weak." she answered. Timmy carried her to his hoverbike.

"Everything's going to be okay." he replied softly as he started it and drove slowly and steadily. Tecna soon fell back to sleep with her head leaned against Timmy's shoulder.

* * *

**Soooo, did you love it, or did you LOVE it?**


	24. Chapters 45 and 46

**45**

Chapter

**The Commotion**

Timmy entered Magix's blue skies through another one of the Winx's portals. Once he saw Alfea's gates, he noticed everyone from Alfea and Red Fountain standing in the quad. As soon as he slowly touched down at the gates, a concerned gasp spread across the group of students. The crowd separated into two groups, one of Alfea fairies, the other of Red Fountain heroes. Timmy was confused, but even more concerned for Tecna's health. In fact, that's what all this commotion was about. Once he carried her down the aisle made by the students, all the other Winx and Sky, Brandon, Helia and Riven followed.

"If Tecna was awake right now, she'd be so embarrassed." Timmy whispered to himself.

* * *

In the nurse's office, Timmy rested Tecna down on the nearest bed.

"Oh, she must be the girl everyone's talking about." the nurse said as she saw everyone.

"Please, can you tell if she's okay?" Timmy bagged.

"Of course I can, I just need to take a look at her to tell what might have happened and I'll explain everything afterwards." the nurse answered.

* * *

Outside the room, Timmy paced continuously as the others discussed all the commotion out on the quad.

"Okay, who had the idea to tell the whole school?" Bloom asked.

"Well I kind of told Nova and I guess... bad news travels fast." Stella chuckled nervously. Everyone, especially Timmy and Musa gave her dirty looks.

"What? I was worried for a friend." she explained.

"Stella!" Musa yelled. Just then the nurse walked out of the office, she looked relieved.

"She'll be just fine." she informed the group. Everyone, especially Timmy, sighed in great relief.

"The spell that was put on her must have been very fatal. You, young man, have saved her life." the nurse told Timmy.

"I told you your love and confidence would set her free." Amore flow over to him with a proud smile.

"You were right, and once Tecna fully recovers, I'm going to show her the night of her life." Timmy announced, and then asked, "Can we see her?"

"She needs to rest, and... considering how fatal the spell was, it may take a while. In fact, more than a week." the nurse answered.

"More than a week!" everyone gasped.

"Yes, there is still few traces of the spell left, if she sleeps for ten days, she should be back to normal, with her magic and all." the nurse explained.

* * *

With worried thoughts in his mind, Timmy returned to Red Fountain and did his three days of stable duty. He knew it was worth it. However, he couldn't sleep at night, amazed at his own courage, more importantly, how the song he sang and his kiss had saved Tecna's life.

**Chapter** **46**

**Waking Up**

Ten days later, Timmy felt it was time to go to Alfea, hopefully the nurse was right. He had a bouquet of lavender flowers with him, just in case Tecna had woken up. He entered the room where she had been resting for the last week and a half, but when he noticed that she was still asleep, he set the bouquet in a vase beside the bed.

"Aw, you bought her flowers." Flora sighed sweetly.

"After how much I messed up, I just want her to forgive me, until then, I will never forgive myself." Timmy sighed

"Timmy, you did not mess up, you had no idea that was actually Stormy under a shape shifting spell." Layla encouraged him.

"But that is how I messed up, I should have known." Timmy looked at his sleeping girlfriend.

"Anyone could make a mistake." Layla told him.

"And that was the biggest mistake of my life." Timmy replied.

"Shh you guys, she's waking up." Flora motioned to the rest of the Winx and Timmy to come around the bed. Everyone watched carefully as Tecna opened her eyes for the first time in ten days. She could smell the lavender flowers in the vase beside her and smiled curiously at Timmy, and he smiled back.

"You didn't have to buy me flowers Timmy. You've already made it up to me." Tecna cooed.

"But somehow, it wasn't enough." He put his arm around her.

"You try too hard." She giggled.

"Maybe, but you're worth it." Timmy looked in her eyes, her smile was as heart-warming and beautiful as ever to him and now that she was unharmed, he was happy.

"We're so glad you're okay." Flora broke the sweet trance that Timmy was in.

"How long was I asleep for?" Tecna asked.

"Ten days." Bloom hesitated, trying to keep her friend calm.

"T... ten days!" Tecna stuttered, she burst out of bed and paced the room, "I'm already behind and now this! I'll never catch up."

"Great Bloom, now she's freaked." Musa replied.

"Sorry Tec." Bloom said

"It's okay; you couldn't lie to me after all I've been through." Tecna sighed. She was about to leave the room when Timmy stopped her.

"Wait!" he grabbed her hand, "You forgot your flowers."

"Oh, I did." She giggled again, "But I really have to go."

"Of course you do." He was lost in the trance again. She left the room with the flowers as her friends looked at Timmy.

"Yo, Tim, what's with you?" Musa snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Huh?" He was out of it, "When I see her now, I keep thinking of how I saved her life."

"We know you did." Flora said

"Now I'm giving her the night of her dreams, but I need your help," Timmy replied.

"We'll do it!" The girls cheered.

* * *

Tecna had no clue what Timmy and her friends were planning, but it was going to be huge.

* * *

So, how do you think Timmy is going to surprise her?


	25. Chapters 47 and 48

**Chapter 47**

**Preparation**

All of that week, Tecna worked extremely hard to catch up with her schoolwork. She didn't know that at the end of the week, a surprise was waiting for her.

Meanwhile, Timmy and the rest of the girls were planning the special night.

"Alright, Stella, you are help me design Tecna's dress." Timmy instructed, "Bloom and Layla, you'll be in charge of food. Flora, you can put flowers and scented candles at the bottom of the staircase and put the dress together. Of course Musa, you'll be in charge of music."

"Let's do this!" the girls shouted.

Timmy showed the dress designs to Stella,

"Honestly Timmy; that is seriously lacking in style." She protested.

"That's why I asked for your help."

"Okay, the top needs a personal touch." Stella added rings to the shoulders and a necklace the looked like Tecna's fairy dust pendent.

"So the necklace is a replica of the real thing?" Timmy asked as Stella nodded.

"And the bottom needs to be a lot prettier." Stella erased the tight mermaid-like dress and added a long flowing gown. Timmy looked at the changes that Stella made to the design and imagined what Tecna would look like in the dress; he thought she'd look gorgeous.

"Flora, are you done with the stairs yet?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah, do you have the designs?" he gave her the notes for the dress.

"This is beautiful; Tecna's going to love it!" Flora cheered as she went to create the dress.

"Bloom, Layla and Stella, can you girls decorate the room." Timmy told them.

"Musa, can you play this CD?" he gave Musa one of Bloom's earth CDs; it had the song from the simulation.

"I hope you asked Bloom if you could borrow that." Musa asked.

"Of course I did, as a matter of fact; Bloom suggested it for a goggle simulation."

"You mean the goggles on Tecna's night stand?"

"Yeah, I designed the first or second song to play in her pair. You can ask Bloom which one it was." Timmy explained. Musa took the CD and went to her room.

"Don't spoil the surprise!" Timmy yelled after Musa.

"Yo, I can keep a secret." Musa answered.

Everyone prepared for the big night, and kept it a secret from Tecna. She had no time to be suspicious of her friends' behaviour, she had lots of work to do before Friday, and the ball was Friday night.

**Chapter 48**

**Tecna's Surprise**

Stella and Bloom were walking to their dorm to get Tecna when Timmy slowed them down.

"Stella!" He yelled, "Before you get Tecna, I owe you big for helping me save her." He told her. Bloom looked at Stella curiously.

"Tecna told me that a girl named Chimera stole the dress you wanted for your princess ball. So I got you this." Timmy opened the box he was holding.

"It's an orange Wiz Rocky dress!" Stella freaked.

"Wow Timmy, how'd you get that?" Bloom asked.

"I was my life savings, well a quarter of it. The rest was for a ring, I'm going to propose to Tecna tonight." Timmy whispered to the two girls. The girls shrieked when they heard this.

Bloom and Stella went to their dorm room, Stella tried on her new dress and Bloom went to find Tecna, she knocked on Tecna's bedroom door and she opened it.

"Hi Bloom, do you need anything?" Tecna asked.

"Timmy, me and the other girls have a surprise for you downstairs." Bloom told her.

"There's a surprise for me, why ever for?" Tecna was shocked.

"It was all Timmy's idea, he still feels bad for hurting you and he seriously wants to make it up to you." Stella came in, "I guess he wants to prove it even more then he already did, but now, less chatter, more makeover, you can't see your surprise like that." Stella pulled Tecna into the Winx's main room.

"Alright, close your eyes, this dress is going to blow your mind." Stella and Bloom help her get it on without peeking.

"Okay Tecna, you can open your eyes now." Bloom told her as she and Stella guided her to a mirror. As Tecna opened her eyes, she couldn't believe how beautiful her dress was.

"It was Timmy's design, but I helped a little." Stella replied. As Tecna heard that this beautiful dress was Timmy's idea, she knew he was trying way to heard to make it up to her, however, she was amazed by his efforts.

"And now for the finishing touch, you need a necklace." Stella gave the fairydust necklace look-alike to Tecna.

"Is this... my fairydust pendent?" Tecna asked.

"No no, it just looks like it." Stella answered as Tecna put it around her neck. Minutes later, Stella had her makeup kits all over the table.

"Okay, now for the facial makeup, we want purple lipstick and blue eye shadow." Stella instructed. Tecna couldn't believe it, she looked like a princess. What could this huge surprise be that she had to be so dolled up for.

After Stella and Bloom finished with Tecna's makeover, they took her down the hallway to the stairs.

"Why is it so dark down there, I could trip." Tecna wondered.

"Don't worry; you'll be able to see. When Timmy calls your name, walk down those stairs and you will see your surprise." Stella informed

"Okay." Tecna stood there as her friends waved to her. She waited for her cue.

* * *

**The next chapter is the last one. Whoo wee! That's a lot. Enjoy!**


	26. Chapter 49

**This is my last chapter for this story, but stay tooned on Youtube on WinxGirl34's channel (Mine) for the movie trailer. Date is still unpredicted. Keep checking though. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 49**

**The Guest of Honour**

Meanwhile, in the grand entrance room, Timmy stepped up in front of the audience of Alfea fairies and Red Fountain heroes.

"I know the last party I threw for my girlfriend ended up hurting her instead, but I know that this girl is my real girlfriend. In fact I planned all this so I can make it up to her, I feel that I messed up huge and even if she says she does forgive me, I am going to make it official. She is my entire world, I love her even more then I love computers, even more then logic itself, this is her special night, and she deserves every part of it. So here she is. This is my real girlfriend, beautiful, wonderful, amazing Tecna!" Timmy announced. From upstairs, Tecna could hear the whole announcement and when she heard her name, she slowly guided her way down the dark staircase.

"Musa, turn on the spotlight." Timmy whispered. Musa threw a switch to the spotlight Timmy installed. When the light turned on, Tecna had to close her eyes just a little. But she kept on walking down the stairs. Her dress was sparkling in the light, she was glowing. Everyone's eyes were on Tecna, she was gorgeous, As Timmy saw her, his jaw dropped, and Brandon closed his mouth before he ended up drooling. Tecna walked down the stairs and Timmy took her hand when she reached the bottom.

"You look… oh words cannot express how stunning you look tonight Tecna." He told her.

"I just can't believe you did all this just for me." Tecna replied.

"I did all this because I almost lost you so many times in the past three weeks. You do know that I could never go another day if I couldn't hold you in my arms and tell you how much you mean to me." He held her tight, this time he knew she was safe from harm. Then he lightly touched her cheek.

"Timmy, you're just over exaggerating," Tecna giggled.

"Maybe, but saving your life made me realize that you deserve only the best of everything." Timmy knelt down on one knee, and Tecna knew what that meant. "Everything including this...." He opened the ring case.

"Oh Timmy, you shouldn't have!" Tecna shrieked.

"Tecna, will you marry me when we graduate?" Timmy asked.

"I… yes!" she was almost in happy tears. Timmy got up from his knees and held her in his arms once again. It was the happiest moment in Tecna's life. As Timmy held her, music started to play. It was the song from the simulation.

"Timmy, did you plan all this?" Tecna asked.

"Yes I did, but now, let's dance." They danced all night long. Timmy never wanted to leave Tecna's side. After that, he thought about her night and day. He couldn't wait until they both graduated, he would get a job fixing computers and other mechanical devices so that he could save up to buy a huge mansion for the both of them, with all the household advanced technology that Tecna could only dream of. Because like he said to her, she deserved only the best.

The End

* * *

**So, what did you think?**


End file.
